My Boyfriend Is A Vampire
by Thania Lee
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS UP! Petualangan Eunhyuk ditempat tinggal barunya/ bertemu dengan namja yang misterius menurutnya/ AISH gak bisa bikin Summary. A new Story About Haehyuk and Other Couple. Warn : GS. Read and Review Please
1. Chapter 1

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~My Boyfriend is A Vampire~**

**Cast : Haehyuk or Sihyuk?/ Kyumin/ And Other Couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, Tidak menggunakan bahasa yang baku dan benar. All uke as Yeojya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Hai, namaku Lee Hyukjae tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk atau Hyukie. Aku adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Lee Kangin dan Lee Teuk. Aku baru berumur 18 tahun dan bersiap menempuh hidup baru sebagai seorang mahasiswi didaerah ini.

Ya, kami sekeluarga memutuskan untuk pindah rumah kedaerah ini. Sebelumnya kami tinggal di Seoul. Karena perusahaan yang Appa bangun mengalami kebangkrutan, Appa menyarankan agar kami pindah kemari dengan alasan biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk hidup di kota besar macam Seoul itu tidak murah. Benar bukan?

"Hyukie, cepat angkat barang-barangmu kedalam! Hari sudah semakin gelap."

Nah, itu adalah teriakan Umma. Dengan segera aku bergegas menganggkat sebuah kardus besar yang berisi barang-barangku.

Sret..

Aku langsung menengok kebelakang, tepat di seberang rumah yang akan kami tinggali ini masih berupa semak-semak yang tumbuh tinggi dan sedikit menyeramkan. Aku sedikit mendekat kesana dengan kardus tadi yang masih berada dipelukanku. Jika disana ada sesuatu yang membahayakanku, akan aku pakai kardus ini untuk menimpuknya.

"Hyukie!" Aku berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan Umma dari depan pintu. Dengan segera aku berlari kecil dan menghampiri Umma disana.

"sedang apa kamu disana?" Tanya Umma saat aku sudah berada dihadapannya. Dia sedikit menoleh kebelakangku untuk melihat ada apa disana. Aku tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. "gak kok, aku cuma liat-liat aja." Jawabku.

Umma hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mengajakku segera masuk kedalam rumah sederhana kami. Ya, disinilah aku memulai kehidupan baruku. Tanpa mobil mewah, tanpa barang-barang mahal dan pakaian bermerk. Semoga tinggal dan bersekolah disini akan menyenangkan.

**Eunhyuk POV end**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eunhyuk berjalan kearah kampus barunya yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari halte bis tempat ia turun tadi. Elf University, perguruan tinggi favorit dan terbaik yang berada dikota ini. Dengan langkah penuh semangat, dia masuk kedalam halaman perguruan tinggi itu.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling kampus tersebut, suasananya cukup tenang dan asri. Ditambah dengan bukit-bukit dan hutan pinus sebagai halaman belakang kampus ini yang memberikan udara yang sejuk dan tenang.

Dia menghentikan pandangan matanya pada objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Di parkiran sana, dia bisa melihat 3 buah mobil mewah yang terparkir dengan rapih. Lamborghini Gallardo berwarna putih, Porsche Carrera GT berwarna biru metalik, dan Ferrari seri 430 Scuderia merah. Apakah mereka anak konglomerat dikota ini? Batin Eunhyuk.

Dari mobil Ferrari merah, keluarkan seorang namja dengan kepala agak besar yang menggunakan baju serba hitam dan seorang yeojya bertubuh mungil yang memakai dress berwarna ungu. Sang namja menghampiri sang yeojya kemudian si namja merangkul pinggang yeojya mungil tadi.

Kemudian, seorang namja dan yeojya yang keluar dari mobil Porsche tersebut. Sang namja memakai jaket berwarna abu-abu dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidung dia merangkul bahu yeojya berparas manis dengan accecoris serba pink yang digunakannya.

Dan terakhir, seorang namja keluar dari mobil Lamborghini Gallardo berwarna putih itu. Si pengemudi mobil tersebut melirik sebentar kearah dimana Eunhyuk berada. Mata mereka berpandangan satu sama lain. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, sang namja tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kepada keempat temannya dan mengisyaratkan mereka semua untuk segera masuk kedalam.

Eunhyuk sempat terpesona dengan namja yang berpandangan dengannya tadi, kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan masuk kedalam perguruan tinggi itu. Dia harus menuju ruang administrasi kampus terlebih dahulu untuk menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang belum lengkap.

**.**

**.**

Sudah sekitar 15 menit Eunhyuk berkeliling digedung tersebut, namun dia sama sekali belum menemukan dimana ruang administrasi itu berada. Di depannya, Eunhyuk bisa melihat dua orang yeojya yang tadi dilihatnya diparkiran sedang berbincang dan berjalan kearahnya.

"permisi." Sapa Eunhyuk sopan kepada keduanya.

Salah satu dari mereka memandang Eunhyuk lalu tersenyum. "iya, ada apa Agashi?" Tanya yeojya berwajah manis dengan accecoris pink tadi.

"ah, nama saya Lee Hyukjae aku mahasiswi baru disini, bisakah kalian memberitahuku dimana ruang administrasi berada?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Yeojya tadi mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Eunhyuk. "namaku Lee Sungmin, dan dia Kim Ryeowook." Eunhyuk menjabat tangan keduanya. "jadi kau mahasiswi baru? Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu." Ucap yeojya yang bernama Sungmin tersebut.

"Minnie, aku harus segera masuk ke kelas. Pelajaranku sebentar lagi dimulai." Ucap yeojya satunya lagi. Ryeowook.

"oke, biar aku yang mengantarkanmu." Jawab Sungmin.

Ryeowook memandang Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bergantian. "baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong~" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Ryeowook segera berbalik kemudian menghilang diujung lorong.

Setelah Ryeowook menghilang, Sungmin langsung menarik lengan Eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya. Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak saat tangan dingin yeojya tersebut menarik lengannya. "Sungmin-sshi." Panggil Eunhyuk.

"ya?" Sungmin langsung menengok kearah Eunhyuk namun masih tetap berjalan.

"kenapa lenganmu dingin sekali? Kau sedang sakit?" Pertanyaan Eunhyuk hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Sungmin. "sebentar lagi akan masuk musim dingin, makanya tanganku menjadi dingin seperti ini." Jawabnya.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya. Memang benar, cuaca saat ini sedang memasuki musim dingin.

Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kearah Eunhyuk. "nah, ini ruang Administrasi. Aku mengantarmu sampai sini saja yah. Kebetulan beberapa menit lagi kelasku segera dimulai." Ucap Sungmin.

Eunhyuk membungkukan badannya kearah Sungmin. "terima kasih sudah membantuku, dan maaf aku menganggu waktumu." Ucapnya.

Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya. "tidak usah sungkan. Sesama manusia harus saling membantu bukan?" Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"yasudah, aku pergi dulu chingu," Pamit Sungmin. Setelah Sungmin berbalik badan, Eunhyuk segera membuka pintu yang ada dihadapannya dan masuk kedalam.

Setelah jarak yang dirasa jauh dari Eunhyuk, Sungmin tersenyum tipis dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya tadi. "sesama manusia?" Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

Para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi dikelas seni itu menikuti pelajaran dengan penuh konsentrasi. Namun pelajaran mereka sedikit terganggu saat pintu ruangan kelas tersebut terbuka, disana ada seorang dari staf administrasi kampus yang masuk kemudian menghampiri sang dosen yang sedang mengajar.

Disana, beberapa orang melirik kearah dosen dan staff tersebut dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Sedangkan Sungmin yang sedang duduk dibangkunya tersenyum tipis, berarti anak baru yang bernama Eunhyuk itu akan masuk ke kelas ini.

Sungmin merasakan pundaknya ditepuk pelan dari belakang. Dan dia menoleh. "ada apa Hae?" Tanya Sungmin pada namja yang menepuknya tadi. Ternyata, dia adalah namja yang bertatapan dengan Eunhyuk di parkiran tadi.

"ada murid baru kah?" Tanyanya. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. "namanya Lee Hyukjae." Jawabnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Eunhyuk masuk kedalam kelas setelah diberi isyarat oleh dosen tersebut untuk masuk kedalam.

"ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Mr. Park—dosen yang sedang mengajar tersebut.

Eunhyuk sedikit gugup saat semua mata yang ada disana memperhatikan dirinya. Dia membungkukan badannya. "annyeonghaseo, Lee Hyukjae imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk. Aku pindahan dari Seoul, mohon bantuannya." Ucapnya.

"baiklah Eunhyuk-sshi, silahkan duduk dibangku yang kosong disana. Disamping Lee Donghae." Ucap Mr. Park.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan berjalan kearah tempat duduknya yang berada dibarisan paling belakang. Disamping namja yang dilihatnya tadi di parkiran. Lee Donghae.

"hai Eunhyuk-ah." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu matanya memandang ke belakang Sungmin. namja itu. Batinnya.

Dia segera duduk dibangku nya dan memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang disampaikan oleh Mr. Park didepan.

Tak jarang, Eunhyuk mencuri pandang kearah namja yang bernama Lee Donghae tersebut. entahlah, seperti ada daya tarik dari seorang Lee Donghae yang membuatnya enggan untuk berhenti memandangi namja tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk duduk sendirian di meja yang berada di café kampusnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru café itu dan menemukan sekelompok orang yang tadi ditemuinya juga diparkiran.

"permisi, boleh kami bergabung disini?" Suara yeojya tersebut membuat Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya asal suara. Dihadapannya kini, ada dua orang yeojya yang dirasa satu kelas dengannya tadi.

"iya, silahkan duduk." Jawab Eunhyuk.

Yeojya berpipi tirus itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Eunhyuk. "hai Hyukjae-sshi, aku Key dan ini adikku, Taemin." Eunhyuk menjabat tangan keduanya.

"Key, kau kenal dengan mereka?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil melirik kearah dimana Sungmin dan teman-temannya berada.

Key menganggukan kepalanya. "dua dari mereka kan satu kelas dengan kita," Eunhyuk mengangguk mendengar ucapan Key. "aku sudah mengenalnya, Sungmin dan Donghae bukan? Dan ah iya, yeojya satunya lagi Kim Ryeowook."

"kau mengenal Kim Ryeowook?" Tanya Taemin kaget.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya. "ya, mereka berdua membantuku menemukan ruang Administrasi tadi pagi." Jawabnya.

"aneh sekali." Eunhyuk menyerengitkan dahinya mendengar gumaman Taemin. "maksudmu aneh?" Tanyanya ingin tahu.

Key memandang Eunhyuk dan menjawab. "dari mereka semua yang disana, hanya Sungmin yang sering berinteraksi dengan orang-orang disini."

"apalagi Kim Ryeowook, dia jarang berbicara dengan kami selain salah satu dari kelompok mereka." Tambah Taemin.

"begitukah? Tapi, aku rasa Kim Ryeowook itu yeojya yang baik." Ucap Eunhyuk. Taemin dan Key hanya menaikan bahu mereka.

Sekarang kita beralih kepojok ruangan. Dimana Sungmin dan yang lainnya berada.

"hyung, sepertinya yeojya blonde itu melihat kearahmu terus. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu." Ucap namja disamping Sungmin.

"maksudmu Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin tersenyum kearah namja yang bernama Kyuhyun tersebut. "kamu benar sayang."

Donghae memandangi kedua sejoli dihadapannya dengan pandangan malas. Kemudian dia menoleh dan memperhatikan sosok Eunhyuk yang sedang berbincang seru dengan Key dan Taemin. Sesekali dia tertawa yang memperlihatkan Gummy Smile yang manis.

'manis' Ucap Donghae dalam hati.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"aku pulang." Eunhyuk masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan langkah pelan. Alisnya terangkat sebelah saat dirinya tidak mendengar suara sahutan yang terdengar.

"Umma, Appa?" Panggilnya lagi.

Namun hasilnya tetap sama, tidak ada yang menjawabnya sama sekali. Dia berjalan kearah dapur dan membuka lemari es lalu mengeluarkan sekotak besar susu strawberry dan meminumnya langsung tanpa dipindahkan terlebih dahulu kedalam gelas.

Saat menutup kulkas itu, dia menemukan sebuah note yang diyakininya adalah tulisan sang Umma.

'_**Hyukie, Umma dan Appa pergi ke Seoul untuk mengurus surat-surat perusahaan Appa yang masih tertinggal disana dan juga mengunjungi nenekmu yang ada di Incheon. Kami pergi hanya 3 hari. Tidak apa kan? Jaga kesehatan dan makan yang teratur ne ^^'**_

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya dan berjalan kearah ruang tamu dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa putih itu. Dia mengambil remote TV yang berada diatas meja dan menekan tombol on.

"ah membosankan." Gumamnya saat tidak menemukan saluran acara yang menyenangkan. Dia merebahkan kepalanya ke lengan sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian, dia sudah terlelap kealam mimpi.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku merasakan sebuah lengan yang mengusap lembut rambutku, walaupun tangan itu terasa dingin, namun belaiannya sungguh membuatku nyaman. Aku berusaha membuka mata ini, namun rasa nyaman yang diberikannya membuatku enggan untuk membuka mata.

Aku kembali berusaha membuka mataku. Kali ini berhasil, aku mengerjap pelan dan mendudukan diri diatas sofa. Tidak ada seorangpun disini. Jadi tangan siapa tadi.

**Eunhyuk POV End**

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang tamunya yang begitu gelap, cahaya yang menerangi ruang itu hanya berasal dari TV yang masih menyala.

Dia bergegas bangun dari duduknya dan menyalakan stop kontak. Saat cahaya menyinari seluruh sudut ruangan, Eunhyuk melihat siluet sesorang yang keluar melalui jendela yang berada diruang tamu.

"siapa disana?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil berjalan kearah jendela tersebut. Namun saat dirinya sudah berada didekat jendela itu, dia tidak mendapati siapapun disana hanya tirai putih tipis yang melambai-lambai terkena terpaan angin malam.

Eunhyuk menutup jendela yang terbuka itu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Dia melirik kearah jam dinding yang tergantung diatas tv. Jam 9 malam. Dengan segera dia berjalan menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju lantai 2. Dimana kamarnya berada.

Saat masuk kedalam kamarnya, dia meraba dinding untuk mencari stop kontak untuk menyalahkan lampu.

Tuk…

Eunhyuk berjalan kearah kasurnya dan menaruh tas berwarna kuningnya disamping badannya. Eunhyuk mengambil sebuah handuk berwarna putih dan membawanya kedalam kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya tersebut.

Setelah melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Eunhyuk berjalan ke arah shower, kemudian dia memutar keran yang ada disana dan air hangat itu keluar menerpa wajah Eunhyuk. Dia mengusap wajah dan membasahkan rambutnya.

Cklek.

Eunhyuk menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara yang dia yakini berasal dari dalam kamarnya tersebut. Dia segera menyelesaikan mandinya dan berpakaian rapih.

Setelah ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, dia tidak menemukan hal yang aneh dari kamarnya. Dia menganggkat bahunya dan berjalan kearah meja riasnya dan menggosokan handuk putihnya ke rambutnya yang basah.

Lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah hair dryer dari laci meja riasnya dan menyalahkannya. Setelah beberapa menit dirasa rambutnya cukup kering, dia mematikan hair dryer tersebut dan menyimpannya kembali ketempat semula. Dia menyisir rambutnya dengan lembut.

Dia melirik jam dinding berbentuk monyet yang berada diatas meja nakas samping ranjangnya. Hampir jam 10 malam. Dia bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah kasur. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disana tanpa menggunakan selimut. Tak lama kemudian, dia terlelap kealam mimpi.

Kehangatan ini kembali muncul, sungguh aku tidak ingin bangun dan kehilangan kehangatan ini. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan menenangkan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eunhyuk sudah bersiap berangkat menuju kampusnya. Dia memastikan mengunci seluruh pintu rumah ataupun jendela. Setelah itu, dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah halte bis yang berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang ada disana. Suasana kota ini sungguh berbeda jauh dibandingkan dengan Seoul. Disini sangat sejuk dan masih terasa dingin walaupun matahari sudah merangkak naik.

Tin…

Tiba-tiba sebuah Honda Jazz berwarna merah berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Kemudian, dari arah depan sang pengemudi menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Oh, ternyata itu Key dan Taemin.

"Eunhyuk, ayo naik." Ajak Key.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dia membuka pintu bagian belakang mobil tersebut. "pagi onnie," Sapa Taemin dengan senyum cerianya.

"pagi Taemin," Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "rumah kalian dekat dari sini?" Tambahnya.

Key yang sedang menyetir kemudi menjawab. "ya, lumayan jauh sebenarnya." Jawabnya.

Selama perjalanan mereka terkadang terlibat percakapan seru. Entah itu tentang pelajaran, fashion, music, makanan terlebih lagi namja yang masuk kedalam topic pembicaraan mereka. Hingga tak terasa mobil tersebut sudah memasuki kawasan Elf University.

Mereka keluar dari mobil dan berjalan beriringan untuk masuk kedalam kelas. Setelah sampai, mereka duduk dikursi masing-masing. "pagi Eunhyuk-sshi." Panggil Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan membalas ucapan Sungmin. "pagi Sungmin-sshi." Setelah mengucapkan say hello dengan Sungmin. Eunhyuk duduk dikursinya yang berada disamping namja bernama Lee Donghae itu.

Eunhyuk menyerengitkan dahinya saat melihat namja itu yang sedang menutup hidungnya saat dia berjalan kearah tempat duduknya.

'apakah aku sebau itu? Aku mandi kok hari ini' Batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel tanda pelajaran selesai sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Eunhyuk berjalan keluar dari area kampus, tapi langkahnya tertahan saat melihat siluet namja yang dikenalnya berjalan sendirian ke area hutan pinus yang ada dibelakang sekolah.

"Donghae?" Gumamnya.

Karena rasa penasaran yang menggebu-gebu, Eunhyuk memberanikan diri untuk mengikuti namja itu dari belakang. Eunhyuk sedikit berlari saat siluet itu semakin berjalan cepat.

Eunhyuk berhenti sejenak karena nafasnya terengah-engah saat berlari mengejar Donghae. Dia berjalan perlahan saat menemukan namja itu sedang berjongkok dengan entah apa itu berada didalam pelukannya.

Dia sempat terperanjat kaget saat namja itu membuang sebuah bangkai rusa hutan kesamping. Eunhyuk berjalan mundur kebelakang, namun sial baginya karena dia menginjak sebuah ranting pohon kering yang menimbulkan bunyi.

Eunhyuk membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat melihat sosok Donghae yang berbeda. Sekarang yang ada dihadapannya itu sedang memandangnya dengan bola mata yang berwarna merah dan daerah sekitar bibir yang penuh dengan warna merah darah. Dan jangan lupa dua taring yang mencuat dari sisi mulutnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continue or Discontinue?**_

Hai, readers! Aku datang bawa FF baru ^^. (padahal ff lainnya belum tamat), entah kenapa dapet cerita dan imajinasi baru. Aku gak menampik kalo ff ini sedikit terinspirasi dari Film Twilight, tapi gak semuanya mirip kok.

oke, aku butuh saran dan kritik serta penilaian kalian tentang ff ini. ^^

_**.Tania Lee.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~My Boyfriend Is A Vampire~**

**Pair : Haehyuk or Sihyuk?/ Kyumin and Other Couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. All Uke as yeojya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : **ff ini memang terinspirasi dari film Twilight. Dan ff ini memang sedikit banyak mengambil dari adegan film itu. Tapi aku jamin untuk konflik dan akhir cerita, fict ini akan berbeda dengan film tersebut.

_**Previous Chapter.**_

Eunhyuk membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat melihat sosok Donghae yang berbeda. Sekarang yang ada dihadapannya itu sedang memandangnya dengan bola mata yang berwarna merah dan daerah sekitar bibir yang penuh dengan warna merah darah. Dan jangan lupa dua taring yang mencuat dari sisi mulutnya.

_**This Chapter.**_

Eunhyuk langsung tak sadarkan diri saat seseorang menekan urat vital di lehernya. Dengan segera _namja_ tadi yang membuat Eunhyuk pingsan langsung menopang tubuh tersebut agar tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"kau ceroboh sekali Hae," Gumam _namja_ berkepala besar itu.

Donghae memandang _namja_ itu. "_mianhae_ Yesung _hyung_." Sesalnya.

"sudah, bersihkan bibirmu dan kita harus membawa _yeojya_ ini ke kampus." _Namja_ yang bernama Yesung itu menggendong Eunhyuk dengan _bridal style_ dan berjalan keluar dari hutan pinus itu.

Sedangkan Donghae, dia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari kantung celananya dan membersihkan darah yang berada disekitar bibirnya. "kenapa aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya tadi?" Gumamnya sambil berjalan dibelakang Yesung.

"Eunhyuk!" Key dan Taemin terpekik kaget saat melihat Yesung membawa tubuh Eunhyuk yang sudah pingsan keluar dari hutan pinus itu.

"kenapa dia? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Yesung-_sshi_?" Tanya Key.

Kyumin dan Ryeowook menghampiri Yesung bersama dengan orang-orang yang masih berada di area tersebut. "dia kenapa _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"dia mungkin ketakutan karena melihat ular didalam sana." Jelas Donghae dari arah belakang Yesung.

Mereka semua memusatkan pandangan mereka kearah Donghae. Memandang namja tersebut dengan pandangan kurang yakin.

"ngh…" Sebuah lenguhan pelan terdengar dari bibir Eunhyuk. Yesung menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan _yeojya_ itu.

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat retina matanya menangkap sesosok _namja _yang asing baginya. Yesung segera menurunkan Eunhyuk dari gendongannya.

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekelilingnya. Kenapa ramai sekali. Batinnya. Dia baru saja akan menengok kebelakang, tapi dia langsung memegang bagian tengkuknya yang terasa sangat nyeri. "akh."

"Eunhyuk, _gwenchana_?" Tanya Key sambil memegang bahu Eunhyuk sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"_gwenchana_." Jawabnya.

Kerumunan itu berangsur-angsur mengurang saat Eunhyuk sudah sadar dan berdiri tegak. Disana tinggalah Key, Taemin, dan Donghae berserta dengan kelompoknya.

"yaudah, sekarang kamu lebih baik istirahat dirumah Eunhyuk-ah, ayo aku antar." Ucap Key. Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya.

Key dan Taemin membimbing Eunhyuk untuk berjalan kearah parkiran dimana mobil Key berada dan meninggalkan 5 orang manusia (aku tidak seyakin itu) disana.

Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri Yesung dan menatapnya penuh khawatir. "dia tahu? Berarti dia tau jika kita semua vampire?" Tanyanya.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. "dia hanya melihat Donghae yang sedang memangsa rusa hutan."

Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Donghae dan berhenti dihadapannya. "kita bisa dalam bahaya jika dia menyebarkan hal ini kepada orang lain kau tau?" Ucapnya sambil memandang Donghae dengan tatapan yang serius.

Donghae menundukan kepalanya saat Sungmin (yang merupakan kakak perempuannya) berujar demikian. "iya, maaf, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak melacak keberadaan apapun disekitarku, termasuk _yeojya_ itu." Sesalnya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan merangkul bahu _yeojyachingu_nya itu. "sudahlah, yang terpenting dia tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak saat banyak orang tadi kan." Ucapnya.

"benar." Ryeowook membuka suara. "kenapa dia tidak berbicara tentang apa yang dilihatnya tadi saat Donghae dihutan?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Mereka disana menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ucapan yang dikatakan Ryeowook.

"ah, sudahlah. Nanti kita fikirkan lagi masalah ini." Ucap Yesung. Dia merangkul Ryeowook dan berjalan kearah parkiran dimana mobilnya diparkirkan. Mengikuti dibelakangnya Kyumin dan Donghae.

_**Eunhyuk Side.**_

Eunhyuk sekarang sudah berada didalam mobil Key yang akan mengantarkannya pulang kerumah. Dia duduk dibagian belakang mobil tersebut. Dia sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Key-ah!" Panggilnya.

"hm?"

Eunhyuk mengigit bibir bawahnya—ragu. "apakah kau pernah mendengar istilah tentang makhluk, hmm… peminum darah?" Tanyanya.

Taemin menoleh kearah Eunhyuk dengan pandangan bingung. Sedangkan Key melirik kebelakang dari kaca spion yang ada didalam mobil. "vampire maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya. "yah, yang seperti itu. Apa kau percaya kalau mereka benar-benar nyata?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Taemin memandang Eunhyuk dan Key dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Jujur, dia belum mengerti arah pembicaraan keduanya ini.

"aku pernah mendengar tentang mereka dari._Haraeboji_,dia bilang beberapa tahun lalu mereka memang ada disekitar kota ini. Tapi kami tidak pernah mengetahui pasti dimana keberadaaan mereka." Penjelasan Key membuat Eunhyuk terdiam.

"ada apa memangnya Eunhyuk-ah?" Tanya Key.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Mobil Key berhenti tepat didepan rumah Eunhyuk yang bercat putih. Eunhyuk segera turun dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka yang sudah berbaik hati mengantarkannya.

Setelah mobil Key menghilang diujung jalan, Eunhyuk berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya sambil memegangi lehernya yang masih berdenyut nyeri. "kenapa bisa begini." Gumamnya.

Dia bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya dan berjalan kearah sudut kamarnya yang terdapat laptop berwarna putih dalam keadaan terbuka.

Dia menyalakan laptop tersebut dan menyambungkannya dengan koneksi internet. Setelah tersambung, dia mengetik sebuah situs _searching _dan mengetik beberapa kata yang berhubungan dengan vampire.

Entah kenapa dia begitu penasaran dengan makhluk sejenis mereka. Dia begitu serius membaca satu persatu artikel disana.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eunhyuk berjalan menghampiri meja Donghae saat bel tanda pelajaran sudah berbunyi. Donghae sedikit kaget saat _yeojya_ itu menghampirinya. Sedangkan Sungmin yang berada didepan Donghae hanya tersenyum, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas bersama yang lain.

"bisa aku berbicara denganmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae mendongak untuk melihat mata _yeojya_ itu, tak lama kemudian dia menganggukan kepalanya.

Eunhyuk berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan Donghae yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Donghae menyerengitkan dahinya saat Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju hutan pinus yang berada dibelakang kampus mereka.

"kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kebelakang. Dia memperhatikan Donghae dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "kau vampire bukan?" Tanyanya langsung.

Donghae berjingkat kaget mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk. "kau sudah tau?"

Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya. Jelas-jelas dia kemarin melihat _namja_itu memangsaburuannya dengan berutal. "aku melihatmu kemarin yang sedang memangsa rusa hutan dengan ganasnya." Jawab Eunhyuk.

Donghae berjalan kearah Eunhyuk dan membuat Eunhyuk berjalan mundur. Dia menyudutkan Eunhyuk disebuah pohon besar dengan kedua tangannya seperti memenjarakan Eunhyuk. "kenapa kau tidak takut denganku? Bisa saja aku memakanmu saat ini juga." Donghae memperlihatkan taringnya kepada Eunhyuk.

Anehnya, Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak merasa takut ataupun terancam. Dia malah mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh taring Donghae yang membuat yang empunya taring sedikit kaget.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Donghae setelah tangan Eunhyuk menjauh dari mulutnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Donghae. "kenapa kau bisa berada dibawah sinar matahari?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Eunhyuk. "kau fikir kami sama dengan cerita dongeng vampire yang takut dengan matahari? Itu konyol." Jelasnya.

"kami? Maksudmu, Sungmin dan temanmu yang lainnya?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya.

Eunhyuk menyingkirkan kedua lengan Donghae yang mengukungnya. "terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk berbicara denganku, selamat sore Donghae." Setelah berucap demikian, Eunhyuk berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih tetap pada posisinya.

Setelah Eunhyuk sedikit menjauh darinya. Entah apa yang difikirkan oleh Donghae, dia berlari kearah Eunhyuk dan mencengkram lengan Eunhyuk lalu membalikan badan yeojya itu kehadapannya.

Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut saat sebuah tangan dingin mencengkram lengannya dan membalikan badannya dalam satu gerakan cepat. Namun dia semakin terkejut saat bibir _namja _vampire itu mendarat tepat diatas dibibirnya.

Donghae memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk dengan tangan kirinya dan menekan tengkuk belakang leher Eunhyuk dengan tangan kanannya.

Dia semakin memperdalam ciumannya itu saat dirasakan yeojya dihadapannya ini tidak melakukan penolakan apapun. Menggigit bibir bawah Eunhyuk dengan lembut dan menyesapnya dalam, seperti tidak ada hari-hari berikutnya.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk, dia hanya pasrah dan menerimanya. Dia ingin menolak perlakuan Donghae ini, namun didalam hatinya, dia menikmati ciuman yang diberikan _namja_ vampire ini terhadapnya. Jelas, ini adalah _first kiss_nya.

Eunhyuk mendesah pelan saat lidah _namja_ vampire itu masuk kedalam mulutnya, menjelajahi seluruh isi mulutnya. Dia mencengkram erat kemeja bagian depan Donghae saat namja semakin mengeksplorasi mulutnya.

Dari kejauhan, Kyumin dan Yewook memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum. Sungmin memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun. "akhirnya Hae mendapatkan _soulmate_nya." Ucapnya.

"tapi, dia berbeda dengan kita. Dia manusia Minnie," Ucap Ryeowook.

Ryewook merasakan lengan kekar seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. "Donghae tau apa yang harus dia perbuat _chagiya_." Ucap Yesung.

"baiklah, sepertinya kita harus kembali, sebelum si ikan itu merasakan aura kita disekitarnya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pundak Sungmin dan berjalan menjauh dari sana dengan Yewook yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Donghae melepaskan ciumannya terhadap Eunhyuk saat dirasa nafas yeojya itu mulai terengah-engah, berbeda dengannya yang tahan hingga berjam-jam mungkin hanya untuk menahan nafas.

"hn…" Eunhyuk menghirup nafas banyak-banyak saat Donghae melepaskan ciuman itu.

"_you're mine_, Hyukie!" Ucap Donghae tepat ditelinga Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Donghae untuk masuk lalu mengiringnya ke ruang tamu. "silahkan duduk, kau mau minum sesuatu? Tapi disini tidak ada darah." Ucapan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae tertawa pelan.

"aku ini manusia loh Hyukie." Ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya. "iya, kau manusia penghisap darah!" Ucapnya sambil berlalu kearah dapur.

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang menuangkan dua buah susu strawberry untuk mereka berdua. Dia memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk dari belakang dan menaruh kepalanya dibahu kanan Eunhyuk.

"ngapain disini? Udah tunggu aja disana!" Perintah Eunhyuk. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menciumi bahu Eunhyuk yang memang terekspos karena dia memakai baju yang berkerah lebar.

"kamu wangi Hyukie." Ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk mulai berontak dari pelukan Donghae. Dia mencoba menjauhkan wajah Donghae dari bahunya. Setelah dia berhasil melepaskan pelukan Donghae, dia berbalik dan menatap _namja _vampire dihadapannya dengan pandangan tajam.

"kau tidak ingin memangsaku bukan? Jangan membuatku takut denganmu Lee Donghae!" Pekik Eunhyuk.

"haha, tidak begitu Hyukie sayang." Ucap Donghae sambil menarik badan Eunhyuk untuk mendekat kembali kearahnya. Namun Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat dua buah gelas susu strawberry dan berjalan keruang tamu.

Tuk…

Eunhyuk menaruh satu gelas untuk Donghae dan satunya lagi sudah ditenggak olehnya. Donghae memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk disamping Eunhyuk dan merangkul bahu _yeojya _itu.

"aku kan hanya bilang aku suka pada wangi tubuhmu, bukan dengan darahmu." Ucap Donghae.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru rumah Eunhyuk, atau bisa dibilang _yeojyachingunya_ ?

"dimana kedua orangtuamu Hyukie?" Tanya Donghae.

"mereka sedang pergi ke Seoul dan kemungkinan akan berkunjung juga kerumah kakek dan nenek di Incheon." Jawabnya.

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya, lalu dia tersenyum ah menyeringai mungkin kearah Eunhyuk. "bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu?" Tawar Donghae sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"jangan bercanda! Apa kata tetangga jika aku membawa seorang _namja _untuk menginap disini? Bisa digantung sama _Appa!_" Ucap Eunhyuk setengah berteriak.

"kan aku bisa mengendap-endap seperti tadi malam, jadi—

Donghae berhenti berbicara saat dia kelepasan berucap demikian. Dia merutuki kebodohannya sambil nyengir kearah Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk mencubit lengan dingin Donghae yang membuat _namja _vampire itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"jadi kamu yang aku liat pas aku bangun tidur dirumah tv dan keluar lewat jendela? Dan kamu juga yang memelukku diatas ranjang saat aku tidur?" Ucap Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya.

"untuk apa kau lakukan itu Lee Donghae?" Tanyanya.

Donghae menangkup wajah Eunhyuk dengan kedua lengan kekarnya. Dia memandang _yeojya _dihadapannya dengan pandangan teduh miliknya. "aku ingin selalu menjagamu dan melindungimu. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa berbuat demikian, tapi yakinlah aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Ucapnya.

Eunhyuk hampir lupa bagaimana cara bernafas saat _namja _vampire itu memandangnya dengan mata yang teduh, mata yang mengisyratkan kejujuran dan ketulusan.

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Eunhyuk dan mencium bibirnya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menikmati(?) ciuman yang diberikan _namja _vampire itu.

Eunhyuk merasakan badannya seperti diangkat oleh Donghae dan mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan _namja _vampire itu tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"hmm…" Eunhyuk sedikit mendesah saat Donghae melepaskan bibirnya. Dia terengah-engah sambil menatap Donghae yang sedang membersihkan sisa saliva yang ada dibibirnya mengunakan tangannya.

"kamu cantik, Hyukie." Ucap Donghae, wajah Eunhyuk yang dari tadi sudah merona semakin memerah karena mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Donghae.

"gombal!" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil memukul pelan pipi Donghae.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan membersihkan rumah Eunhyuk dengan menggunakan kekuatan Donghae, mengerjakan tugas bersama, memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua bersama-sama.

Eunhyuk sekarang sedang mengelus rambut Donghae yang sedang tiduran di pangkuannya. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menonton televisi hingga malam.

"Hae, kamu gak pulang?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil terus mengelus rambut Donghae.

Donghae melirik kearah Eunhyuk yang sedang menunduk untuk melihatnya. Dia menganggukan kepalanya dan bangkit lalu duduk disebelah Eunhyuk. "aku pulang dulu, nanti aku akan kembali lagi. Jangan mengunci jendela kamarmu, mengerti?" Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Donghae.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Donghae bangkit dari duduknya. Begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk. Mereka berjalan kearah pintu keluar dengan Donghae yang merangkul bahu Eunhyuk.

"aku pulang dulu, hati-hatilah sebelum aku kembali kesini." Ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Eunhyuk dan mencium bibirnya.

Entah mengapa Donghae begitu menyukai bibir Eunhyuk. Baginya, bibir Eunhyuk merupakan candu baginya. Begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk, dia tidak bisa menolak perlakuan Donghae saat ini.

Mereka terlalu larut dalam ciuman penuh kasih sayang tersebut tanpa menghiraukan sesosok _namja _bertubuh atletis dengan jubah berwarna merah yang memperhatikan mereka dari semak-semak yang berada didepan rumah Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

"dimana adikmu Min?" Tanya seorang _yeojya _dewasa pada Sungmin yang sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu sambil bercengkrama dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Tapi langsung disela oleh Yesung yang duduk tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

"mungkin dirumah _yeojyachingu_nya. Heechul _Adjumma_." Jawabnya.

Heechul—sosok _yeojya _dewasa itu menganggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban dari keponakannya itu. "benarkah? Apa dia salah satu bagian dari kita?" Tanyanya.

"dia dari kaum manusia _Adjumma_." Jawab Ryeowook yang baru bergabung dengan mereka.

"aku pulang." Teriakan tersebut membuat semua orang yang berada diruang tamu tersebut menoleh keasal suara. Disana ada seorang _namja _dewasa yang berbadan tegap sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

Dia mencium dahi Heechul dengan lembut lalu menatap semuanya yang berada diruangan itu. "apa yang sedang kalian diskusikan?" Tanyanya.

"ini tentang _yeojyachingu_nya Donghae, Hangeng-ah." Jawab Heechul.

Hangeng menganggukan kepalanya. "lalu? Apa masalahnya disini?" Tanyanya.

"dia dari kaum manusia, _Ahjussi._" Jelas Ryeowook lagi.

Hangeng tersenyum kearah Ryeowook. Dia mengerti bahwa keponakannya itu pasti mencemaskan perihal kenyataan mereka yang sebenarnya adalah sekelompok vampire. Takut kalau _yeojyachingu_ Donghae itu memberitahu masyarakat tentang keberadaan mereka.

"tenang saja, Donghae pasti akan bisa mengatasi itu semua." Ucapnya bijak.

Tak lama berselang, dari arah depan terdengar deruan mesin mobil yang terhenti. Detik berikutnya, sosok Donghae muncul dari pintu depan dan berjalan kearah dimana keluarganya berkumpul.

"ada apa kalian berkumpul seperti ini?" Tanyanya.

Heechul tersenyum kearah Donghae. "tidak, kami hanya berkumpul seperti biasa. Bagaimana dengan harimu kali ini?" Tanyanya.

Donghae menyerengitkan dahinya saat mendengar pertanyaan ibunya itu. Dia tahu maksud dari pertanyaan tersebut. "_umma_ ingin bertanya tentang Eunhyuk?" Tanya Donghae.

"jadi nama _yeojyachingu_-mu itu Eunhyuk?" Tanya Hangeng.

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya dan menoleh kearah Hangeng. "kalian tidak mempermasalahkan dia bukan? Walaupun dia dari golongan manusia?" Tanya Donghae pada Hangeng.

"tidak, asalkan dia tidak memberitahu hal tentang keberadaan kita yang sesungguhnya kepada masyarakat luas. Kau tau bukan konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi?" Donghae menganggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Hangeng.

"aku ingin bertemu dengannya, apakah kau bisa membawanya kemari Hae-ah?" Heechul berharap.

Donghae tersentak saat mendengar permintaan yang dilontarkan Heechul. "_Umma,_ aku tidak ingin secepat itu mengikatnya. Dia masih punya orangtua." Jawab Donghae.

"_Umma_ hanya ingin mengenalnya Donghae, bukan untuk memintanya menjadi _soulmate_-mu." Donghae menganggukan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"baiklah, aku akan membawanya besok kemari. Nah, aku masuk ke kamar dulu oke? Aku akan kembali lagi kerumah Hyukie," Ucapnya sambil berdiri dan melenggang pergi kearah dimana kamarnya berada.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya saat tangan dingin seseorang mengelus pipinya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, dahinya menyerengit saat tidak menemukan sosok kekasihnya yang tidak ada dihadapannya.

Dia mendudukan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Dia sedikit berfikir, apa Donghae mengerjainya.

"Hyukie," Eunhyuk menoleh kearah jendela besar yang berada disebelah kanannya. Disana sosok Donghae barusaja masuk melalui jendela tersebut dan berjalan kearahnya.

"kau belum tidur?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Donghae duduk diranjang Eunhyuk dan ikut masuk kedalam _bedcover_ yang digunakan Eunhyuk. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya sambil menarik Eunhyuk untuk ikut bersamanya. Dia menyandarkan kepala Eunhyuk kedadanya dan mengelus rambut Eunhyuk dengan perlahan.

"kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Donghae. Dia memilih memeluk pinggang Donghae dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang kekasihnya itu lalu memejamkan matanya.

Setelah merasa Eunhyuk sudah mulai terlelap. Donghae menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Eunhyuk. Dia memandang tajam kearah jendela kamar yang tadi dilewatinya. "kau tidak akan pernah memilikinya, Eunhyuk adalah milikku." Gumamnya.

Di tempat yang berbeda, seorang _namja _tersenyum menyeringai kearah jendela dimana letak kamar Eunhyuk berada. "_welcome to my game,_ Lee Donghae." Gumamnya.

_**.To Be Continue or End?.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hohoho~ aku gak nyangka respon kalian terhadap ff ini. Aku cuma bikin ff ini Threeshoot aja, takut readernya bosen kebanyakan Chapter XD. Dan juga maaf karena aku gak bisa balesin review kalian satu persatu, tapi itu gak ngilangin rasa sayang aku sama kalian *readers muntah* ^^.

_**Big Thanks to : DonghaEndaHyukjae | Eunhyuk's wife | QueenDeeBeauty | anchovy | kyukyu | desysaranghaesuju | ressijewelll | Mey Hanazaki | Lee MinMi | maya sakura | JClouds | | Cho Miku | Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia | May AngelBunny | KyuHyuk | Miyuk | rikha-chan | hyukiejewel | Kaguya | hyukjae | kikihanni | AmandaHaeDong930522 | gelissaaakim | Rae wook | Ping97EvilKyuFishyHae |**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Read and Review, Again?**_

_**.TANIA LEE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~My Boyfriend Is A Vampire~**

**Pair : Haehyuk and Other Couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus. Dia sedang mematung dirinya dicermin, memperhatikan penampilannya kali ini. _Perfect_. Gumamnya dalam hati.

Dia mengenakan _dress_ berlengan panjang berwarna biru sebatas paha. Tidak ketat, namun cukup memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh dan kaki jenjangnya.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan penampilannya, dia mengambil tas kulitnya dan keluar dari kamarnya lalu turun kelantai satu.

Setelah memastikan pintu rumahnya terkunci dengan aman, dia berjalan kearah halaman kecil rumahnya untuk menunggu Donghae datang menjemputnya.

Dia memandang rumah yang ada disamping rumahnya. Didepan rumah tersebut terdapat sebuah mobil _box_ besar serta beberapa orang yang menurunkan barang dari mobil tersebut dan memasukannya kedalam rumah.

Eunhyuk bisa menyimpulkan bahwa tetangganya itu baru saja pindahan.

Seorang _namja _yang masih terlihat muda keluar dari dalam dan tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk. Eunhyukpun membalas senyuman itu.

"kau tinggal disebelah?" Tanya _namja _itu sambil berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "iya, aku juga baru pindah kesini." Ucapnya.

_Namja _tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Eunhyuk. "Choi Siwon, namamu?" Ucap _namja _yang bernama Siwon itu.

Eunhyuk membalas uluran tangan Siwon. "aku Lee Hyukjae, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk." Jawabnya.

Siwon tersenyum dan memperlihatkan _dimple smile_-nya yang khas. Senyuman yang membuat Eunhyuk sedikit terpesona dengan senyuman yang dilontarkan _namja _dihadapannya itu.

Dari ujung jalan. Sebuah mobil Lamborghini Gallardo putih muncul. Didalam mobil tersebut, Donghae memandang tidak suka kearah Eunhyuk yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang _namja_.

Donghae menghentikan mobil tersebut didepan rumah Eunhyuk. Yang membuat Sihyuk menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan menoleh kearah Donghae yang baru turun dari bagian kemudi.

"Hae." Gumam Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang tadinya memasang wajah tajam kearah Siwon kembali memasang senyum kearah Eunhyuk.

Cup.

Dia mengecup bibir Eunhyuk tepat dihadapan Siwon. Eunhyuk sempat terkejut dengan tindakan Donghae barusan. Jelas saja, dia menciumnya dihadapan orang lain.

Setelah Donghae melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Eunhyuk, dia segera menarik lengan Eunhyuk untuk menjauh dari Siwon menuju ke mobilnya.

Mata tajam Siwon terus memperhatikan mobil Lamborghini tersebut hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. "_she's mine,_" Ucap Siwon sambil menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk menekuk wajahnya dan membuang pandangannya kearah jendela. Dia tidak marah pada Donghae, dia hanya kesal (apa bedanya sih XD) karena tadi Donghae seenaknya menciumnya dihadapan tetangga barunya itu.

Donghae melirik Eunhyuk yang masih menekuk wajahnya. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut Eunhyuk yang manis menurutnya.

"ada apa Hyukie? kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk melirik sebentar kearah Donghae, tapi dia langsung membuang pandangannya kembali kearah luar.

Donghae menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dan memperhatikan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menoleh dan melayangkan tatapan mengapa-kau-berhenti?.

"kau marah?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk menyerengitkan dahinya saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"lalu, kenapa kau mendiamkanku seperti tadi?" Tanyanya lagi.

"kenapa kau menciumku didepan Siwon? Itu memalukan Hae," Jawabnya sambil kembali membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

"kau malu berciuman denganku?" Eunhyuk langsung menoleh saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae yang sedikit nada terluka didalamnya.

Dia langsung mendekat kearah Donghae dan memeluknya dari samping. "bukannya begitu Hae," Ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae melirik sedikit kearah Eunhyuk. "lalu?" Tanyanya super pendek. Sebenarnya dia menahan iman(?)nya untuk tidak mencium Eunhyuk karena _yeoja_ itu memasang wajah imutnya.

"aku malu saat kau menciumku dihadapan orang-orang. Aku juga tak mau dibilang _yeoja_ gampangan yang mau dicium dimanapun." Ucapnya.

Donghae menahan senyum dibibirnya saat Eunhyuk berujar demikian.

"Hae, kau marah padaku?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil memandang Donghae dengan jurus _puppy-eyes_(atau _monkey eyes_-nya) andalannya itu.

Sedangkan Donghae kembali memasang wajah datar saat Eunhyuk memandangnya. "aku kecewa padamu." Ucapnya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak kecewa dan marah lagi padaku?" Pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae menyeringai. Oh ternyata Eunhyuk membangunkan sisi _pervert namja vampire_ nan tampan ini. "cium aku," Titahnya.

Eunhyuk menjauhkan badannya dari Donghae dan menatap _namja vampire _itu dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"tidak mau? Yasudah—

"iya, aku mau!" Pekik Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum setelah mendengar pekikan Eunhyuk. Dia segera mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Eunhyuk dan memejamkan matanya.

Eunhyuk meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup, perlahan namun pasti, dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Donghae sambil menutup matanya perlahan-lahan.

Donghae membuka kedua matanya saat Eunhyuk menutup mata. Dia tersenyum saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang merona tersebut. Dengan segera dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya dan memposisikan ponsel tersebut berada disampingnya. Hingga saat mereka berciuman nanti, dia mengambil gambar itu dengan posisi yang baik.

Cup…

Tepat saat bibir Eunhyuk mendarat diatas bibir Donghae. _namja _itu langsung menekan tombol untuk mengambil gambar.

Donghae langsung memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya kembali—takut ketahuan oleh Eunhyuk. Setelah itu, dia mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk menekan tengkuk Eunhyuk agar _yeojya _itu tidak melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

Eunhyuk hanya pasrah saat _namja vampire_ itu mulai mendominasi ciuman tersebut. Badannya sedikit terdorong kebelakang saat Donghae menekan tubuhnya kebelakang, hingga dia bersandar pada jendela mobil tersebut.

Dia semakin mencengkram erat kemeja Donghae saat _namja _itu semakin mengeksploitasi bibirnya.

Donghae mulai melepaskan ciuman tersebut saat dirasa nafas Eunhyuk mulai memendek. Bukannya menjauhkan badannya, dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Eunhyuk dan mengecupnya sekilas.

Tindakan Donghae barusan membuat Eunhyuk mendesah. "Hae… ah."

Tangan Donghae bergerak aktif menyusuri tubuh Eunhyuk. Sadar akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Eunhyuk mendorong bahu Donghae menjauh.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Eunhyuk setelah Donghae menjauh dari tubuhnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena kegiatan tadi.

"menciummu tentu saja." Jawabnya.

Eunhyuk berdecak sebal mendengar jawaban tersebut. Lalu matanya tak sengaja menoleh kearah belakang Donghae. Dia bisa melihat siluet seorang _namja _yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"ada apa Hyukie?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk menoleh kembali kearah Donghae lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak, aku seperti melihat seseorang disana." Tunjuknya.

Donghae segera menoleh kebelakang. Namun, disana tidak ada siapapun kecuali mobil mereka.

"mungkin aku salah lihat." Ucap Eunhyuk. Dia melirik kearah arloji yang bertengger manis dilengan kirinya. "astaga! Hae, 10 menit lagi kelas dimulai! Cepat jalankan mobilmu." Pekiknya.

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya dan menggas Lamborghini Gallardo Putih tersebut dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Eunhyuk terpekik dibuatnya.

**.**

**.**

Kyumin dan Yewook sedang duduk santai di _café _yang berada dikampus tersebut. Sejak tadi, mereka menunggu Donghae dan Eunhyuk, tapi hingga bel 5 menit lagi berbunyi kedua orang itu tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali.

"dimana ikan itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada semuanya.

Yesung yang duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun menjawab. "bukannya dia sudah berangkat untuk menjemput Eunhyuk pagi-pagi sekali. Tapi kenapa mereka belum juga sampai." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Dia sedikit kaget saat Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. "Minnie, ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Siwon." Satu nama yang diucapkan Sungmin membuat ketiga orang yang ada disana melotot.

"apa yang dia lakukan disini? Hah?" Desisnya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang _namja _tinggi bertubuh atletis menghentikan langkahnya didepan meja kelompok tersebut. "hai Sungmin, lama tidak bertemu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar, yang memperlihatkan _dimple_ _smile_ miliknya.

Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping Sungmin langsung merangkul _yeojyachingu_-nya itu dengan protektif.

Siwon menyeringai melihat sikap Kyuhyun. "tenanglah Cho, aku tidak akan menganggu _yeojyachingu_-mu lagi. Dan sekarang, aku akan merebut Eunhyuk dari adikmu itu Lee Sungmin." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Sungmin.

"jangan macam-macam Choi Siwon!" Desis Sungmin.

Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi desisan Sungmin. "aku tidak macam-macam Minnie, aku hanya ingin Eunhyuk lalu membawa _yeojya _itu kesinggasanaku di negeri vampire dan menjadikannya permaisuriku."

"jangan gila, dia itu manusia Siwon." Tambah Yesung.

Siwon menoleh kearah Yesung. "cukup mengaliri darahku kedalam tubuhnya lalu dia akan jadi _soulmate _-ku selamanya." Ucapnya.

"sudah, berhenti berargumen dengannya Yesung, perbincangan ini tidak akan pernah ada habisnya jika berbicara dengannya." Ucap Sungmin sambil berdiri.

Kyuhyun dan Yewook segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mengejar Sungmin yang terlebih dahulu berjalan didepan mereka.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk berhenti terlebih dahulu didepan kelasnya. Dia menghirup nafas banyak-banyak karena diajak berlari oleh Donghae dari parkiran kampus karena takut mereka terlambat.

Donghae menarik lengan Eunhyuk untuk segera masuk kedalam kelas. Tapi, langkahnya Donghae terhenti saat melihat siluet _namja _yang sangat dihindarinya. "Siwon." Desisnya.

Eunhyuk mendongak dan matanya langsung berpapasan langsung pada mata Siwon yang juga sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disana? Cepat segera duduk ditempat kalian." Ucapan Mr. Lim yang berasal dari arah pintu membuat Haehyuk segera berjalan kearah kursi mereka masing-masing.

Donghae yang berjalan terlebih dahulu duduk dikursi Eunhyuk, alasannya? Karena jika dia membiarkan Eunhyuk duduk dikursinya, Siwon yang tepat duduk dibelakangnya dengan mudah berinterksi dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Hae, itukan kursiku." Ucapnya.

"kau duduk ditempatku saja oke?" Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya dan segera duduk dibangku Donghae tepat dibelakang Sungmin.

Siwon menyeringai dari tempatnya. Dia memajukan tubuhnya untuk mendekat kearah punggung Donghae. "khawatir jika kekasihmu itu terpesona denganku, eoh? Lee Donghae?" Tanya Siwon.

Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "menjauh darinya." Desis Donghae.

Siwon kembali menyeringai saat mendengar desisan Donghae. Dia menjauhkan badannya dari Donghae dan focus kembali kepada pelajaran yang sedang diberikan oleh Mr. Lim.

**.**

**.**

Donghae mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju kediamannya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang duduk disampingnya memandangi pemandangan luar dari dalam mobil dengan mata berbinar. Dia begitu menikmati keindahan panorama alam yang dilihatnya.

"kau suka?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari pemandangan diluar sana. "ya, ini sangat indah." Jawabnya.

Mobil tersebut memasuki perkarangan sebuah rumah yang besar bercat putih tersebut. Eunhyuk menoleh kedepan saat mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan.

Didepannya, mobil Porsche Carrera GT berwarna biru metalik dan Ferrari seri430 Scuderia merah serta sebuah McLaren F1 hitam terparkir disana.

Donghae membukakan pintu mobil untuk Eunhyuk dan langsung menggandeng Eunhyuk untuk berjalan kedepan rumahnya.

"Hae, aku takut." Ucap Eunhyuk pelan sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah Eunhyuk. "apa yang kamu takutkan? Didalam akan baik-baik saja Hyukie," Ucapnya menenangkan.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Donghae. Sementara itu, Donghae membuka pintu megah tersebut dan masuk kedalam. Dia berjalan kearah ruang keluarga yang dimana semua keluarganya sedang berkumpul disana.

"aku pulang." Ucap Donghae.

Hanchul yang sedag berbincang menoleh, Chulie bangkit dari duduknya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Haehyuk. "selamat datang, apa kau Eunhyuk?" Tanyanya langsung pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "_annyeong Adjumma,_ aku Eunhyuk." Ucapnya sopan sambil menundukan setengah badannnya.

"_aigo_, kau cantik sekali Eunhyuk-_ah_! Pantas saja anak ini selalu memujimu didepan kami semua." Tambah Chulie.

Donghae langsung menarik Eunhyuk untuk segera menjauh dari sana, mungkin karena takut jika kedua orangtuanya ataupun saudara-saudaranya membicarakan perilaku Donghae yang kadang suka lebay kalo ngomongin Eunhyuk didepan mereka.

Eunhyuk hanya patuh mengikuti langkah Donghae. Mereka berhenti didepan sebuah pintu berwarna putih.

Cklek…

Setelah pintu tersebut terbuka, Eunhyuk bisa melihat kamar yang begitu luas juga kaca besar yang menghadap langsung keluar tepatnya kesebuah pantai yang terlihat dari sana.

"woah." Ucapnya terkagum-kagum.

Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah Eunhyuk, dia berjalan mendekat kearah Eunhyuk dan memeluk _yeoja_ itu dari belakang, "apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Donghae sambil menaruh dagunya di bahu kanan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya. "iya, pemandangan disini sangat indah." Ucapnya.

"bagaimana kalau kau tinggal disini denganku saja?" Tanya Donghae asal. Eunhyuk memukul lengan Donghae yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"aku mau kesana." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya. Dia berjalan kearah kaca besar yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon luar kamarnya tersebut dan membukanya. "ayo," Ajaknya.

Kedua alis Eunhyuk saling bertautan mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. "ayo kemana Hae?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan polosnya.

Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia menarik lengan Eunhyuk dan menggendong _yeoja _itu dengan _bridal style_. Eunhyuk terpekik kaget dibuatnya. "Hae, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"tentu saja ke pantai, sayang." Setelah berujar demikian, Donghae loncat dari balkon tersebut ke halaman rumahnya. Eunhyuk terpekik dibuatnya. Jelas, dia begitu kaget dengan kelakuan Donghae tersebut.

Kyumin, Yewook dan Hanchul yang mendengar pekikan Eunhyuk dari dalam ruang keluarga hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"peluk leherku dengan erat oke? Kita akan berangkat dengan kereta ekspres ke pantai sana." Ucapnya setengah bercanda. "_ready_?" Tambahnya.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya dan mempererat pelukannya terhadap leher Donghae. Takut kejadian yang tidak terduga seperti tadi terjadi lagi.

Donghae segera berlari sambil membawa Eunhyuk didalam dekapannya. Dia berlari dengan cepat, bahkan Eunhyuk hanya bisa melihat bayangan-bayangan dari balik dekapan Donghae.

Donghae menurunkan Eunhyuk dari gendongannya saat mereka sudah sampai di bibir pantai. Eunhyuk yang tadinya ingin memarahi Donghae langsung membatalkan niatnya. Dia berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan hamparan pasir putih dan laut biru yang ada dihadapannya tersebut.

"ini adalah pantai pribadi keluarga kami," Eunhyuk menoleh kearah Donghae. "maksudmu? Tidak pernah ada orang biasa yang kesini?"

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya. "kami membuat sebuah pembatas diantara pulau ini agar manusia tidak bisa masuk kedalam sini," Terangnya.

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya. "aku tidak mengerti, Hae." Ucapnya.

Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang dan menghadap kearah pantai. "sudah jangan difikirkan, yang penting kita nikmati saja pemandangan disini oke?" Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya dalam dekapan Donghae.

**.**

**.**

Mobil Donghae berhenti tepat didepan rumah Eunhyuk. Disana, mereka bisa melihat sebuah mobil Honda Jazz hitam terparkir rapih didepan rumah Eunhyuk.

"_Appa_ dan_ Umma_ sepertinya sudah kembali. Kau mau masuk kedalam?" Ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae menoreh dan menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka berdua turun dari mobil dan berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju rumah minimalis tersebut.

"aku pulang," Ucap Eunhyuk sambil masuk keruangan keluarga.

Disana dia bisa melihat Kangin, Teukie dan seorang _namja _yang baru tadi pagi dikenalnya. Choi Siwon. Tetangga barunya.

"Hyukie, kamu sudah pulang sayang." Ucap Teukie sambil tersenyum.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya.

Kangin menyerengitkan dahinya saat melihat seorang _namja _asing dalam pengelihatannya. "_nugu_?" Tanyanya langsung.

Donghae tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya. "_Annyeonghaseo, _Lee Donghae _imnida, _aku _namjachingu_-nya Eunhyuk." Ucapnya sopan.

Kangteuk sepertinya sedikit kaget saat Donghae mengenalkan dirinya sebagai _namjachingu_ Eunhyuk. Karena, setau mereka Eunhyuk jarang sekali bergaul dengan _namja_.

"oiya, Hyukie, kau sudah kenal bukan dengan Siwon?" Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Teukie.

"dia izin sama _umma_, katanya dia ingin belajar bersama denganmu. Karena dia murid baru dikelasmu bukan?"

"iya, _umma_." Jawabnya.

"apa kau keberatan Eunhyuk?" Ucap Siwon merasa tidak enak.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak, tidak keberatan sama sekali."Jawabnya. Siwon tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearah Donghae.

"sebaiknya kamu pulang saja anak muda. Ini sudah malam." Ucap Kangin pada Donghae.

Donghae menatap Kangin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dengan berat hati, dia menundukan kepalanya dan berpamitan.

"aku mengantar Donghae dulu." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengikuti langkah Donghae yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu dihadapannya.

"Hae, maafkan ucapan _Appa, ne_?" Ucap Eunhyuk sedikit bersalah. Bagaimanapun, dia juga tau kalau tadi _appa_nya mengusir Donghae dengan cara halus.

Donghae tersenyum tipis. "_Gwaenchana,_ aku bisa mengerti. Yasudah, kamu masuk sana. besok aku jemput oke?" Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

CUP.

Donghae mencium bibir _kissable_ itu cepat. Setelah itu dia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menjalankannya. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang sedang ber_blushing _ria disana.

Setelah mobil Donghae menghilang dari pandangannya, Eunhyuk kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menemukan Siwon yang sedang duduk sendirian diruang keluarga.

"_adjumma_ dan_ ahjussi_ berpamitan mereka akan istirahat karena baru tiba. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Siwon.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "tidak. Oh iya, sebelum kita belajar sebaiknya aku membawakan beberapa cemilan dan minuman untuk kita. Kau tunggu disini ya." Setelah berujar demikian, Eunhyuk melenggang pergi kedapur.

Siwon memandangi punggung belakang Eunhyuk. "kau pendamping yang cocok untukku, Hyukie." Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

Brak…

Kyumin yang sedang bersantai sambil menonton televisi terlonjak kaget saat mendengar dobrakan pintu yang cukup keras tersebut. Sungmin menatap sang 'pelaku' pendobrakan pintu tersebut dengan tatapan tajam, namun sepertinya sang pelaku tidak menghiraukannya.

"ada apa Hae _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae duduk dihadapan Kyumin lalu menghela nafas. "kalian tau? Choi Siwon itu menganggu hubunganku dengan Eunhyuk." Ucapnya.

"apa yang dilakukannya?" Tanya Sungmin.

Donghae menghela nafas kembali. "sepertinya dia menghasut fikiran orangtua Hyukie untuk tidak menyukaiku, dan malah berbalik menyukainya." Jawabnya.

"Hae." Panggil Sungmin. Donghae bergumam sebagai jawabannya.

"kau tau bukan, apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang _yeoja _berdekatan dengan Siwon?" Ucap Sungmin.

Donghae terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Fikirannya mem_flashback_ kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Dimana saat Choi Siwon yang merupakan seorang penerus kerajaan vampire di negeri mereka mulai jatuh cinta pada Sungmin. Kakak perempuannya.

Saat itu, Siwon terus berusaha mendekati Sungmin walaupun dia tau bahwa Sungmin sudah punya kekasih. Kyuhyun.

Pada saat Siwon terus mendekatinya, Sungmin pernah beberapa kali hampir celaka. Bukan, bukan Siwon yang melakukan itu terhadap Sungmin, tapi seseorang yang terobsesi akan pangeran itu tapi tidak bisa meraihnya.

"Hyukie dalam bahaya." Gumamnya.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eunhyuk baru saja menyiapkan peralatan yang akan dibawanya untuk kuliah pagi ini. Dia memasukan _file_ tugas yang akan diserahkan pada pengajar hari ini.

"Hyukie," Panggilan disertai ketukan pintu membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan pekerjaannya. Dia berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya lalu membukanya.

Teukie tersenyum setelah Eunhyuk membuka pintu kamarnya. "kamu sudah bersiap? Itu, Siwon sudah menunggumu dibawah. Cepat, jangan sampai dia menunggu lama." Setelah berujar demikian, Teukie berlalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menyerengitkan dahinya saat Teukie berjalan menjauh darinya. "Siwon? Memangnya aku janji dengannya akan berangkat bersama?" Gumamnya.

Dia kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengambil tas. Setelah itu, dia berjalan keluar rumahnya setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Cklek…

"hai," Eunhyuk sedikit terlonjak kaget saat Siwon tiba-tiba saja sudah ada dibelakangnya saat dia menutup pintu rumah.

"Siwon, kau mengangetkanku." Desah Eunhyuk sambil mengelus dadanya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu menarik lengan Eunhyuk. "ayo," Ajaknya.

"tunggu," Eunhyuk menahan lengannya yang digandeng genggam Siwon.

"ada apa?" Tanya Siwon.

Eunhyuk melepaskan tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Siwon. "kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"tentu saja ke kampus. Anggap saja ucapan terima kasihku karena semalam kau sudah membantuku mengerjakan tugas." Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum. "ayo." Tambahnya sambil menarik kembali lengan Eunhyuk.

"Siwon, tapi—

Ucapan Eunhyuk terhenti saat melihat kedua mata indah Siwon. Entah mengapa, mata itu seolah menyihirnya.

"ayo," Kali ini Eunhyuk menurut dan membiarkan Siwon menariknya menuju Bugatti Veyron hitam miliknya yang terparkir didepan rumah Eunhyuk.

Siwon membukakan pintu untuk Eunhyuk, setelah itu dia berjalan kearah kemudi dan menyalakan mobilnya menuju _ELF University_ dengan kecepatan sedang.

Dari seberang semak-semak yang tumbuh didepan rumah tersebut. Seseorang memperhatikan mobil Siwon yang bergerak menjauh. "dia hanya milikku, tidak boleh ada yang memilikinya selain aku." Ucapnya penuh akan amarah, bahkan bolamatanya yang tadinya berwarna kecoklatan kini berubah menjadi warna merah darah.

_**.To Be Continue.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mianhae karena updatenya kurang lama. XD. Aku maklum jika banyak yang kecewa ketika baca Chapter ini, karena memang aku sendiri juga merasa kurang 'sesuatu' dengan Chapter ini.

Dan sepertinya aku melanggar janji. Aku tadinya mau bikin ini Threeshoot, tapi kayaknya terlalu panjang dan aku belum dapet ide buat meng-_end _-kan fanfic ini. Jadi apakah kalian semua mau fanfic ini terus dilanjut?

Aku juga ucapin TERIMA KASIH buat yang udah sempetin baca dan review untuk Chapter kemarin, walaupun lebih sedikit dari Chapter awal. Tapi aku tetap menghargai review-an kalian untuk fict ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

_**~Balesan Review~**_

_**ressijewelll :**_ namja itu kejawab di Chapter ini ^^

_**AmandaHaeDong930522 : **_iya, bener. Itu namja itu Siwon *kasih bias ke kamu* terima kasih udah baca dan review^^

_**Lee MinMi :**_ hoho, untuk Ending aku masih belum dapat pencerahan (?) nih.^^

_**kyukyu :**_ yups, itu Siwon. Menurut kamu dia jahat gak? *ditanya malah balik nanya*.

_**Endah SpencerLeeHyukjae :**_ ternyata pada bisa nebak yaa? :D. iya, dia vampire juga, tapi dia dari kalangan kerajaan vampire.

_**Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia :**_ iya, itu dia. Oke, ini udah dilanjut^^

_**Kaguya :**_ engga jadi kan, aku panjangin lagi Chapternya. Bakalan update barengan kok semuanya. Gomawo semangatnya ^^.

_**Mrs. Cassanova HyukJae :**_ iya, ini udah dilanjut. Maaf lama T^T

_**miss lee :**_ ini udah dilanjut ^^

_**Ping97EvilKyuFishyHae :**_ engga jadi kok ^^.

_**Lee Ji MIN :**_ terima kasih. Maaf buat kamu nunggu lama .

_**Mey Hanazaki :**_ pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab di Chapter ini. oke, ini udah update^^

_**Jipies14 :**_ yups, bener. Makasih udah nunggu fanfic ancur ini kekeke~.

_**love haehyuk :**_ XD. Ini udah ada lanjutannya lho~

_**Haehyuk Fishymonkey :**_ oke ini udah dilanjut^^

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Read and Review, Again?**_

_**TANIA LEE**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~My Boyfriend Is A Vampire~**

**Pair : Haehyuk and Other Couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous Chapter.**_

Siwon membukakan pintu mobil Bugatti Veyron Hitamnya untuk Eunhyuk. Setelah itu dia berjalan kearah kemudi dan menyalakan mobilnya menuju _ELF University_ dengan kecepatan sedang.

Dari seberang semak-semak yang tumbuh didepan rumah tersebut. Seseorang memperhatikan mobil Siwon yang bergerak menjauh. "dia hanya milikku, tidak boleh ada yang memilikinya selain aku." Ucapnya penuh akan amarah, bahkan bolamatanya yang tadinya berwarna kecoklatan kini berubah menjadi warna merah darah.

**.**

**.**

Donghae berjalan dengan langkah cepat dilorong kampus menuju kelasnya. Tidak diperdulikannya orang-orang yang mengumpatnya karena ditabrak olehnya.

Brak…

Semua orang yang berada dikelas seni itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Tidak terkecuali Eunhyuk dan Siwon yang sedang berbincang didalam sana. Mata Donghae berkilat penuh kemarahan saat melihat tangan Siwon yang dengan indahnya bertengger dibahu Eunhyuk.

Donghae menyentak lengan Siwon saat dirinya sudah berada didekat mereka dan menarik lengan kurus Eunhyuk untuk berdiri lalu membawanya keluar dari kelas.

_Namja _vampire itu menarik lengan Eunhyuk dikoridor kampus, tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Sungmin dan saudaranya yang lain memanggil namanya.

"Hae, sakit." Rintih Eunhyuk.

Jelas lah, tenaga sekecil apapun yang dikeluarkan Donghae pasti beda banget sama tenaga manusia.

Donghae tidak mengindahkan ucapan Eunhyuk, dia terus menarik lengan Eunhyuk berjalan kearah belakang kampus. Taman yang terhubung langsung ke hutan pinus belakang kampus.

Setelah dirasa jauh dari khalayak ramai (?), Donghae melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dan membuat _yeoja _itu mengelus tangan kanannya yang memerah. "apa pembelaanmu?" Eunhyuk mendongak setelah mendengar ucapan tersebut.

Dia bisa melihat mata tajam Donghae yang menatapnya, tapi dia juga tatapan kecewa didalamnya. "Hae, maaf aku—

"katakan kalau kau bosan denganku, sebelum aku terlalu jatuh dalam pesonamu." Ucapnya memotong perkataan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan Donghae barusan. "tidak, aku tidak bosan denganmu Hae, hanya saja tadi… aku merasa…" Ucapnya tidak jelas sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Donghae berjalan mendekat dan mengelus pipi Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "kau merasa apa?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk mendongak kembali dan langsung menatap mata milik Donghae. "aku menunggumu tadi, lalu Siwon sudah berada didepan rumahku dan setelah itu, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dan aku baru tersadar saat kami sudah sampai di kampus." Jelasnya.

Donghae memandangi mata Eunhyuk. Berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata bening tersebut. Namun, yang ditemukan hanyalah pandangan kejujuran yang didapatnya.

"aku percaya padamu," Ucap Donghae akhirnya membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum lega. Dia segera memeluk Donghae dengan erat. "_gomawo, _kau mau percaya padaku." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengusap punggung belakang Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "aku selalu percaya padamu. Jangan ulangi lagi, _ne_?" Donghae bisa merasakan Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya.

Donghae yang pertama kali melepaskan pelukan lalu memandang Eunhyuk yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. "ayo kita kembali," Eunhyuk kembali menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah Donghae yang menariknya kembali masuk kedalam area kampus.

Eunhyuk ikutan menghentikan langkahnya saat Donghae berhenti melangkah. Dia mengikuti arah pandangan Donghae yang mengarah pada suatu objek. Lebih tepatnya kepada seorang _yeoja _yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Hae? Ada apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengguncangkan lengan Donghae yang menggenggam tangannya.

Eunhyuk menoleh kedepan, kearah _yeoja _(yang sedang diperhatikan Donghae) berjalan dan berhenti tepat didepan mereka. Eunhyuk bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Donghae padanya menguat.

"lama tak bertemu, Lee Donghae!" Ucap _yeoja _itu sambil tersenyum.

Cantik. Eunhyuk mengakui bahwa _yeoja _yang ada dihadapannya itu memang cantik. Namun, senyumnya itu. Entahlah, Eunhyuk merasakan banyak makna dibaliknya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kim Kibum?" Donghae bertanya sambil mendesis.

Kibum tertawa pelan mendengar desisan dan juga sikap protektif Donghae yang mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Eunhyuk. "hanya untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menganggu pangeranku," Ucapnya tajam.

"cih, urusi saja pangeranmu yang selalu mengganggu hubungan orang lain. Aku kasian padamu, kau yang selalu ada disampingnya tapi dia tidak melirikmu sama sekali."

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya dan memandang Donghae dengan tatapan tajam mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut _namja _itu.

"kau!" Desisnya.

"Kibummie? Kau kah itu?" Sebuah suara yang sangat Kibum kenali membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan kesumber suara. Begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Siwon. Ya, yang menganggil Kibum itu Siwon. _Namja _itu berjalan kearah mereka bertiga dan berhenti disamping Kibum, namun sebelumnya tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk.

Siwon memandang Kibum. "apa yang kau lakukan disini, Bummie?" Tanyanya lagi.

"tidak, aku hanya merasa bosan disana. Makanya aku menyusulmu kemari, sepertinya disini menyenangkan." Jawabnya.

Donghae menarik Eunhyuk untuk menjauh dari Sibum yang masih berbincang. Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke bagian belakang sekolah yang berhubungan dengan hutan pinus.

"Hae, kita mau kemana? Bukannya kau mengajakku kembali ke kelas?" Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Eunhyuk.

"tidak. Aku sudah tidak bersemangat untuk belajar lagi setelah melihat mereka berdua." Ucapnya.

Eunhyuk menyerengitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Donghae. "memangnya ada apa dengan mereka? Kau mengenal _yeoja _yang bersama Siwon tadi?" Tanyanya.

Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Eunhyuk. "kalungkan lenganmu." Perintahnya.

Dengan bingung dan dahi berkerut, Eunhyuk pun mengalungkan lengannya keleher Donghae. Sedetik kemudian dia terpekik kaget saat tiba-tiba Donghae menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_.

Tepukan keras dipundaknya didapat Donghae dari Eunhyuk. "jangan mengangetkanku seperti itu." Ucapnya.

Donghae hanya terkekeh mendapatkan respon seperti itu dari Eunhyuk. "pegangan yang kuat. Aku akan membawamu kesuatu tempat."

"memangnya mau ke—AAAAA!" Ucapan Eunhyuk terpotong saat Donghae berlari dengan cepat melewati pohon pinus tinggi dengan lihai.

Saking cepatnya Donghae berlari, Eunhyuk hanya bisa melihat bayangan dari balik leher Donghae.

Tak lama kemudian, Donghae berhenti tepat diatas bukit. Dia segera menurunkan Eunhyuk dari gendongannya.

Baru saja Eunhyuk ingin mengomel pada Donghae, tapi semua omelannya kembali tertelan tenggorokannya saat melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya.

Dihadapannya, padang rumput dan hamparan bunga tersusun dengan apik. Juga bagian taman belakang kampus dan sedikit bangunan _Elf University _terlihat dari sana.

"woaaah! Ini sangat indah Hae," Decaknya kagum.

Donghae tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Dia memilih mendudukan tubuhnya diatas rumput kemudian merebahkan dirinya disana. "Hyukie," Panggilnya.

"hm?"

"berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaga jarak dengan Siwon."

Eunhyuk menengok kearah Donghae dan mendudukan dirinya disamping _namjachingu_-nya itu. "memangnya ada apa? dia cukup baik, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan dia sebelumnya?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam dan langsung menatap mata bening milik Eunhyuk. "tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu." Ucapnya.

"dan _yeoja _yang bersama Siwon tadi?"

Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya. "sudah jangan bahas mereka lagi. Disini hanya ada kita berdua Hyukie, dan aku ingin bermesraan denganmu." Ucap Donghae sambil menarik Eunhyuk agar ikut berbaring disampingnya.

"kau ini kenapa sih, Hae?"

Donghae memiringkan tubuhnya dan menaruh lengan kanannya dipinggang Eunhyuk(karena tangan kirinya menjadi bantal untuk Eunhyuk) lalu mengecup pipinya sekilas. "tidak ada, aku hanya ingin melindungimu." Ucapnya.

"melindungiku? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Donghae menatap kembali mata Eunhyuk yang memandangnya ingin tau. "karena aku mencintaimu Hyukie," Ucapnya lembut.

Eunhyuk menahan nafasnya saat mendengar suara lembut milik Donghae yang masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya. Walaupun bukan pertama kalinya dia mendengar Donghae mengucapkan kata cinta padanya, tetap saja reaksinya sama seperti sekarang ini.

"aku juga, aku mencintaimu." Balasnya.

Donghae tersenyum lembut dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Eunhyuk. Seakan mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan _namjachingu_-nya itu, Eunhyuk pun menutup matanya.

Sedetik kemudian dua bibir itupun bertemu. Eunhyuk bisa merasakan sensasi dingin dan lembut dari bibir Donghae.

Mereka saling mengecup dan melumat bibir lawannya. Entah karena terlalu larut dalam ciuman maut(?) Donghae, Eunhyuk tidak menyadari bahwa _namja _itu sudah berada diatasnya.

Donghae melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat dirasa nafas Eunhyuk mulai tersedat. Dia menumpu pada kedua sikunya disisi kepala Eunhyuk.

"Hae."

"hm?"

"menjauh sedikit," Pintanya sambil mendorong dada bidang Donghae. Bermaksud untuk menyuruhnya menjauh, namun Donghae tidak bergerak sedikitpun malahan kembali mempertipis jarak diantara keduanya.

CHU

Kembali bibir Donghae mendarat dibibir _kissable _milik Eunhyuk yang hanya pasrah dan menerima. Melumat, menghisap dan mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Donghae, menyuruh agar _namja _itu menjauh dan dia sudah hampir kehabisan nafas.

Dengan enggan, Donghae melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Bukannya menjauh, dia malah kembali mendekatkan wajahnya keceruk leher Eunhyuk yang tersaji dihadapannya. Menghirup aroma strawberry yang menguar dari sana.

"Hae~" Desahnya tertahan.

"aku suka wangimu Hyukie," Ucapnya dan sesekali mengecup leher jenjang itu.

Donghae membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam dan menjauhkan badannya dari Eunhyuk, lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelahnya. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah.

Eunhyuk bangun dari acara berbaringnya(?) kemudian langsung meninju lengan Donghae. "ish, kau selalu saja seperti itu." Decaknya.

"tapi kau suka kan?" Wajah Eunhyuk semakin memerah mendengar godaan yang dilontarkan oleh Donghae.

Donghae terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Eunhyuk. "kau manis sekali Hyukie," Gumamnya.

* * *

Donghae bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar yang ada diatas bukit tadi. Dia menaruh kepalanya diatas kepala Eunhyuk sudah tertidur dengan merebahkan kepalanya ke bahu Donghae, tak lupa kedua lengannya yang mengapit lengan kanan Donghae.

Sejak memutuskan tidak mengikuti kelas hari ini. Mereka—lebih tepatnya Donghae yang memaksa—agar mereka tetap disini hingga kelas selesai.

Donghae membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Matanya berkilat tajam saat melihat sosok Siwon berjalan kearahnya dan berhenti tepat berada dihadapannya. "ada urusan apa kau kesini?" Tanyanya tajam.

Siwon menyeringai tipis mendengar ucapan Donghae. "aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, tapi dengannya." Ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengepalkan kedua lengannya dan menatap Siwon dengan matanya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi semerah darah. Siwon tertawa pelan melihat sikap Donghae barusan. "hei hei, _calm down boy_." Ujarnya.

"menjauh darinya."

"apa hakmu menyuruhku menjauhinya? Heh?" Tantang Siwon.

"dia _yeojachingu_-ku. Choi Siwon!" Desisnya.

"hei, seharusnya kau memanggilku Pangeran Siwon! Dimana hormatmu pada calon raja di negeri _Vladcula_." Ucap Siwon.

Donghae mendecih mendengar ucapan Siwon. "disini dunia manusia, bukan dinegeri vampire perlu kau tau." Ujarnya. Dia menoleh kearah Eunhyuk yang sepertinya terganggu dengan percakapannya dengan Siwon.

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menganggkat kepalanya dari bahu Donghae. "Hae? Kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanyanya sambil melihat kedepan. Namun, dia tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

Donghae mengelus rambut Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum. "tidak, aku tidak berbicara pada siapapun. Ini sudah sore, ayo pulang." Eunhyuk mengangguk dan berdiri setelah ditarik oleh Donghae.

Kali ini mereka kembali ke kampus dengan berjalan santai. Tidak menggunakan kekuatan Donghae. Biar kelihatan romantic. Kata Donghae.

**.**

* * *

Mobil Lamborghini Gallardo berwarna putih milik Donghae berhenti tepat didepan rumah Eunhyuk. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah rumah Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sepi penghuni.

"orangtuamu kemana Hyukie?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk ikut melongokkan kepalanya kearah rumahnya. Kemudian dia menaikan kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu. "mungkin pergi." Jawab Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangguk dan turun dari mobil dan berjalan kearah penumpang(tepat Eunhyuk duduk) lalu membukakan pintu tersebut dan mempersilahkan Eunhyuk turun layaknya tuan putri.

"_so sweet_." Cibir Eunhyuk walaupun tidak menampik dia juga merasa tersanjung atas tindakan Donghae itu.

Donghae menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Eunhyuk dengan erat lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Eunhyuk untuk mengecup dahinya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya.

"aku mencintaimu," Ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan tersenyum manis. "aku juga mencintaimu." Balasnya.

Donghae baru akan mencium Eunhyuk lagi, tapi suara klakson mobil dari ujung jalan menghalangkan niatnya. Dia bisa melihat sebuah mobil Jazz hitam berhenti tepat dibelakang mobilnya.

Kangin dan Teukie keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. "Hyukie! masuk kedalam!" Perintah Kangin.

"tapi_ Appa_—

"masuk Kim Eunhyuk!" Perintahnya kali ini lebih keras.

Donghae tersenyum pengertian kearah Eunhyuk, bermaksud untuk menyuruhnya masuk kedalam.

Dengan berat hati, dia mengangguk dan berjalan masuk kedalam, diikuti Teukie dari belakangnya. Meninggalkan Kangin dan Donghae yang masih berdiri didekat mobil mereka masing-masing.

"jauhi Eunhyuk." Donghae menoleh kearah Kangin setelah _namja _yang berstatus ayah kekasihnya itu berujar demikian.

"maksud _Adjusshi_?"

"kubilang jauhi Eunhyuk. Jangan sekali lagi kau muncul dihadapanku. Eunhyuk sudah milik Siwon. Kau dengar?" Kangin berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya tanpa melihat Donghae yang mengepalkan kedua lengannya, begitu juga mata coklat lembutnya berubah menjadi merah.

* * *

"kau mau kemana Hae?" Tanya Hankyung yang sedang duduk diruang tamu keluarganya saat melihat anak bungsunya bersiap keluar rumah.

Donghae berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. "aku mau kerumah Hyukie, _Appa_." Jawabnya.

Hankyung menganggukan kepalanya. "yasudah, hati-hati."

Disinilah Donghae sekarang. Dia masih memandang rumah Eunhyuk dari kejauhan. Dia bisa melihat sebuah siluet seseorang yang berdiri di bawah balkon kamar Eunhyuk.

"sedang apa kau disini, Kim Kibum?" Seseorang yang ternyata Kibum itu membalikan badannya setelah mendengar ucapan Donghae.

Kibum tetap dengan wajah dinginnya memandang kearah Donghae lalu menjawab. "bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya.

"apapun yang berhubungan dengan Hyukie sudah pasti juga berurusan denganku." Ucap Donghae.

Kibum tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan Donghae barusan. "kau akan terkejut setelah melihatnya." Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Donghae menyerengitkan dahinya saat mendengarkan ucapan Kibum barusan. Dia segera memanjam pohon yang berada tepat disamping kamar Eunhyuk. Gerakannya membuka jendela kamar Eunhyuk terhenti saat dia melihat lebih tepatnya seseorang yang sudah memeluk Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu.

"selamat datang Lee Donghae! sepertinya kau terlambat untuk hari ini." Ucap orang tersebut.

"brengsek kau Choi Siwon! apa maumu hah?" Donghae semakin mengepalkan lengannya saat dengan santainya Siwon(_namja _yang sudah memeluk Eunhyuk) membelai da mengelus rambut Eunhyuk.

"aku hanya ingin Eunhyuk menjadi permaisuriku."

"dia manusia kau tau!"

Siwon mengangguk pelan dengan masih mengelus rambut Eunhyuk perlahan. "cukup mengalirkan darahku ke tubuhnya dia akan berubah menjadi ras kita dan aku akan menjadikannya permaisuriku." Ucapnya.

"kau!" Desisnya.

Eunhyuk bergumam pelan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada pinggang Siwon(yang baginya adalah Donghae).

"kau lihat? Dia memilihku." Ucap Siwon.

Donghae memilih diam daripada berdebat dengan pangeran vampire itu. Dia tetap berada disana sampai pagi menjelang.

* * *

Hari ini Eunhyuk berangkat sekolah diantar oleh Kangin. Mungkin karena kejadian kemarin sore Kangin begitu protektif pada Eunhyuk.

Honda Jazz hitam Kangin berhenti diseberang gerbang kampus Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membuka _sitbelt_nya lalu membuka pintu, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat Kangin berujar. "jangan sekali-kali dekat dengan _namja _itu lagi, Hyukie."

"memangnya kenapa _Appa_? Donghae orang yang baik." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Kangin memandang Eunhyuk dengan tajam. "turuti ucapanku." Eunhyuk menghela nafas dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan terpaksa.

"aku berangkat _appa_." Pamitnya sambil keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut.

Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil Kangin mulai berjalan dan meninggalkan nya. Baru saja dia akan menyebrang, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Hyundai Equus hitam melaju cepat kearahnya.

Eunhyuk mematung ditempat. Dia tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya sama sekali.

"HYUKIE!"

BRAK!

_**.To Be Continue.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mianhae updatenya lama banget. Pasti kecewa deh sama nih Chapter, udah lama, pendek, gaje lagi. MIAN! Dan maaf juga kalo typo nya banyak. Ini no edit. ^^.

Terakhir, aku ucapin TERIMA KASIH buat yang udah sempetin baca dan review. Sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya! Bye *lambaitangan*.

_**~Balesan review~**_

_**kyukyu :**_ hehe, nanti kejawab sendiri kok jahat apa enggaknya. Ini udah lanjut ^^.

_**MyFishyDonghae : **_Hyukie jadi vampire? nanti kejawab di chap depan .

_**ShasaChan :**_ hello juga, makasih ya udah review~ . Donghae? bingung juga #plak. Dia dari kalangan kerabat kerajaan *ngarang*.

_**Isnaeni love sungmin :**_ ini udah lanjut, Mian lama T_T.

_**Matsuka99 :**_ iya, dia emang begitu. *sokenal*. Ini udah lanjut^^.

_**ressijewelll :**_ oke ini udah dilanjut .

_**kikihanni :**_ pertanyaan kamu kejawab yaa. Yup pertanyaan dan jawaban kamu benar. Hehe. Ini udah lanjut^^.

_**anchofishy :**_ iya, kira kira begitu. Makasih udah baca dan review~

_**Kyuumiiinn :**_ oke, ini udah update. MIAN lama T_T.

_**Lee Minmi :**_ ini ada loh Kibummienya. Ini udah update^^.

_**love haehyuk :**_ oke, ini udah dilanjut ^^.

_**Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia :**_ pertanyaan kamu terjawab yaa.

_**Jipies14 :**_ waduh saran kamu bagus juga sih. Cuma akunya bingung bikin _scene _nya nanti gimana. *salahkanotakuyangsempit*. Soal pantai, gimana ya? Bingung juga sih #plak. Oke ini udah update^^.

_**Ping97EvilKyuFishyHae :**_ kejawab loh pertanyaan kamunya. Oke, Chapter 4 nya datanggg!

_**Key's wife :**_ oke ini udah lanjut.

_**AmaterasuUchih1 :**_ ini udah di _post _Chap.4 nya ^^.

_**Love FishyMonkey :**_ ini udah lanjut. Iyaaa, huhu akunya ngetik waktu pas libur aja. ^^.

_**yELFmyeolchi98 :**_ twitter aku ** mirakyumin. **Aaaah, makasih udah suka. Ini udah update.^^

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Read and Review, Again?**_

_**.Tania Lee.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~My Boyfriend Is A Vampire~**

**Cast : Haehyuk|Kyumin|Kangteuk| and all Super Junior official pair.**

**Warn : its Genderswitch, Typo, Gaje, Bahasa yang digunakan tidak sesuai dengan Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous Chapter**_

Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil Kangin mulai berjalan dan meninggalkan nya. Baru saja dia akan menyebrang, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Hyundai Equus hitam melaju cepat kearahnya.

Eunhyuk mematung ditempat. Dia tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya sama sekali.

"HYUKIE!"

BRAK!

_**~CHAPTER 5~**_

Eunhyuk menutup matanya rapat-rapat, dia pasrah saja jika nantinya dia akan tertabrak mobil tersebut. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, dia tidak merasakan sesuatu menabraknya, melainkan sebuah lengan kekar yang memeluknya erat.

"_Gwaenchana_?" Nada suara yang terdengar khawatir tersebut membuat Eunhyuk membuka kedua matanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata teduh itu.

"_Gwaenchana_ Hae." Jawabnya.

Eunhyuk mengintip kebalik bahu Donghae. dia bisa melihat bagian depan Jaguar XJ220 silver itu sedikit pengok(?). Baru saja dia berniat melihat siapa orang yang berada dibalik kemudi tersebut, sebuah lengan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dadanya.

Donghae—si penolong Eunhyuk memeluk _yeoja _itu dengan erat. Menenggelamkan kepala Eunhyuk di dada bidangnya.

Brum…

Mobil Jaguar XJ220 silver tersebut mundur dan langsung tancap gas dengan kencang dari tempat tersebut.

Keadaan disekitar tempat tersebut memang sepi, karena memang bel berdentang masih 1 jam lagi. Hingga tidak ada yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Hae,"

Donghae mengecup pucuk kepala Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "jangan takut, ada aku disini Hyukie." Ucapnya.

"tapi tadi, siapa yang ingin menabrakku Hae?" Ujarnya lirih. Sepertinya dia masih ketakutan dengan peristiwa tadi.

"sudah jangan difikirkan. Yang terpenting kau sudah aman bersamaku." Ucap Donghae sambil mengelus punggung Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Donghae. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa tatapan Donghae yang begitu tajam dengan warna bolamata yang berubah menjadi semerah darah.

—**o0o0o0o—**

Kibum menghentikan langkah cepatnya saat matanya menangkap sosok _namja _gagah pengisi hatinya itu berjalan kearahnya. Ya, _namja _itu adalah Siwon.

Siwon yang sudah melihat Kibum dari kejauhan melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum seraya memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya. "hai Kibummie, sepertinya kau terburu-buru sekali? Ada masalah?" Tanya Siwon.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak, hanya sedang terburu-buru saja."

"kau berbohong padaku?" Terka Siwon. Matanya terus menatap Kibum yang berusaha mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Dia tau kapan _yeoja _dihadapannya itu berbohong atau tidak.

"tidak," Kibum masih tetap tidak memandang Siwon. "ah aku duluan Wonnie, aku ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan." Kibum berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih memandanginya dengan dahi berkerut.

"ada apa dengannya?" Gumamnya. Siwon memilih cuek dengan sikap Kibum yang memang seperti itu sejak dulu.

**.**

**.**

Donghae dan Eunhyuk kini sedang ada ditaman yang tidak jauh dari kampus. Setelah insiden itu, Donghae tidak membiarkan Eunhyuk masuk kedalam kampus karena _yeoja _itu masih ketakutan hingga kini.

"sudahlah, jangan terlalu difikirkan." Ucap Donghae entah sudah kesekian kalinya.

Eunhyuk yang masih bersandar didada Donghae mencengkram kaus putih yang dipakai _namjachingu_nya itu. "aku takut Hae-_ah_." Ucapnya pelan.

Donghae mengelus rambut Eunhyuk dengan lembut lalu menciumnya. "tidak perlu takut, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu."

"orang tadi berniat menabrakku Hae."

Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat. "dengar _chagi_, aku Lee Donghae tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu." Ucap Donghae sungguh-sungguh.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dalam dekapan Donghae. Dia selalu percaya kata-kata Donghae. Walaupun rasa takut itu masih menghantuinya.

**.**

**.**

"kau ceroboh Kim Kibum," Ucapan tersebut membuat langkah Kibum terhenti. Dia menoleh kearah lorong gelap yang berujung pada gudang kampus. Disana, dia bisa melihat dua orang(_namja _dan _yeoja_) sedang bersender pada dinding yang mulai memudar.

"lama tak bertemu, Kibummie." Sapa si _namja _tinggi berambut merah menyala. _Namja _itu berjalan keluar dari lorong dan diikuti oleh _yeoja _berpipi _chubby _dibelakangnya.

"kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"tidakah kau berbasa-basi dulu pada kami Kibum-_ah_? Menanyakan kabar kami sebelumnya?"

Kibum tersenyum miring. "aku tidak suka berbasa-basi seperti kalian. Ada apa kalian disini?" Tanyanya lagi.

Zhoumi. _Namja _tinggi dengan rambut merah itu merangkul _yeoja _berpipi _chubby _yang ada disampingnya itu. "hanya mengikuti perintah yang Mulia Pangeran untuk menyingkirkan serangga-serangga yang menghalangi jalannya."

"kalian berniat menyingkirkan Lee Donghae? sigh, yang benar saja. Apa kalian lupa apa yang terakhir mereka perbuat pada kekasih kecilmu saat Siwon mencoba merebut Sungmin dari Kyuhyun?"

Ucapan Kibum membuat Zhoumi mengepalkan tangannya. Dia ingat kejadian itu. Dimana dia hampir saja kehilangan wanita yang berada disampingnya kini karena berhadapan dengan Lee's _family_.

"tenang saja _onnie_, kami tidak akan gegabah seperti dulu. Kami akan melakukannya dengan cara halus yang terencana dengan baik disini." Ucap Henry sambil menunjuk kepalanya. "bukan sepertimu yang ceroboh itu."

"kau!"

"sedikit kau menyentuh Henry, rencana gagalmu barusan akan sampai ditelinga Pangeran Siwon, Kim Kibum." Gertakan Zhoumi membuat Kibum diam.

Zhoumi tersenyum puas. Dia tau titik kelemahan Kibum. Yakni terlihat buruk dihadapan Siwon. "aku merasa kasian kepadamu Kim Kibum. Sudah beratus-ratus tahun kau berada disampingnya tapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah diliriknya?"

"diam kau!"

"haha, baiklah-baiklah. Ayo Henry -_ah _kita pergi dari sini." Zhoumi berjalan sambil tetap merangkul Henry dan menghilang dikegelapan gudang.

Tangan Kibum terkepal erat. "lihat saja nanti." Desisnya.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas saat dia baru menginjakan kakinya. Alisnya naik sebelah saat tidak menemukan sosok Donghae maupun Eunhyuk didalam kelas. Padahal setaunya tadi Donghae berangkat lebih dulu dibanding dirinya dan yang lainnya. Tapi kenapa dia belum sampai juga?

"mencari seseorang Sungmin-_ah_?"

Sungmin menoleh dan melihat sosok Siwon tersenyum kearahnya. "bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya singkat. Setelah itu dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk keruang kelas dan duduk dikursi belakang.

"kau semakin cantik saja Sungmin, tetapi aku lebih tertarik pada Eunhyuk sekarang." Gumam Siwon.

10 menit berlalu dan dosenpun sudah hadir. Akan tetapi pasangan sejoli itu tidak muncul-muncul juga. Sungmin memejamkan matanya agar berhubungan dengan adiknya itu.

Siwon menoleh kearah Sungmin. bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai tipis. Pasti telepati. Gumamnya dalam hati. Dia sebenarnya ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan Sungmin dengan 'entah siapa yang dihubunginya itu'.

Siwon memejamkan matanya guna mendengar seluruh percakapan Sungmin dengan seseorang disana. Akan tetapi matanya kembali terbuka, dia tidak bisa mendengarnya ataupun masuk kedalamnya. Hubungan darah. Dia pasti sedang bertelepati dengan Donghae ataupun orangtuanya.

Di negerinya, para Pangeran dengan kemampuan khusus dapat membaca percakapan berupa telepati ataupun fikiran orang lain. Akan tetapi tidak berlaku jika membaca percakapan telepati orang yang saudara sekandung.

Setelah 5 menit, Sungmin membuka matanya. Dia sudah tahu apa dan sebab kedua orang itu tidak masuk kelas. "siapa yang berniat mencelakainya?" Gumam Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berkutat dengan mata kuliah Bisnis dan Managementnya, Sungmin langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kelas dan menuju taman belakang kampus setelah terlebih dahulu memberitahu saudara-saudara lainnya.

Dari kejauhan Sungmin bisa melihat dua sejoli itu duduk bersandar dibawah pohon maple yang lumayan rimbun. "Hae,"

Donghae menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir guna menyuruh Sungmin untuk diam sebentar. Pasalnya Eunhyuk sedang tidur dalam dekapannya, dia tidak ingin gadis itu terbangun dan kembali ketakutan seperti tadi.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti dan duduk dihadapan mereka berdua. "apa Hyuk terluka? Siapa yang berniat mencelakainya Hae?" Tanya Sungmin tidak sabaran.

"Kim Kibum,"

"apa?"

"ya, dia yang berniat menabrak Eunhyuk. Aku yang menyelamatkannya yang hampir tertabrak olehnya tadi." Ucap Donghae seraya mengelus surai kecoklatan Eunhyuk.

"kau harus hati-hati Hae -_ah_! Kau tau siapa Kibum kan? Terlebih lagi Eunhyuk hanya seorang manusia. Dia berbeda dari kita." Pandangan sendu Sungmin jatuh ke wajah Eunhyuk yang tampak damai dalam tidurnya.

"dia _soulmate_ku, sudah seharusnya aku melindunginya. Dari apapun itu."

Dari kejauhan nampak Yewook dan Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri mereka. "kalian tidak ikut kelas?" Tanya Yesung.

"nanti biarku ceritakan. Hae, sekarang kau bawa saja Eunhyuk pulang. Sepertinya kondisinya tidak cukup baik hari ini." Saran Sungmin.

Donghae mengangguk mengerti.

"sepertinya kita tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, kelas berikutnya akan dimulai 5 menit lagi. Tidak apa kan kami meninggalkan kalian disini?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Donghae.

"ya, kalian kembali saja. Aku akan mengantar Eunhyuk setelah ini."

Kyumin dan Yewook menganggu. Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambut lengan Kyuhyun yang terulur kearahnya. "kami pergi dulu _hyung_," Ucap Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Lamborghini Gallardo putih milik Donghae berhenti tepat didepan rumah Eunhyuk. Dia melirik sebentar kearah rumah kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya sepi, hanya ada mobil milik _yeoja_-nya yang terparkir digarasi.

Sebenarnya dia tidak tega membangunkan kekasih cantiknya itu. Akan tetapi akan lebih beresiko jika dia turun menggendong _yeoja _itu dan membawanya masuk.

"Hyuk-_ah_." Dia membelai pipi Eunhyuk dengan lembut, hingga _yeoja _itu sedikit menggeliat dan akhirnya mata indahnya terbuka.

"Hae?"

Donghae tersenyum tipis. Menyadari kekasihnya itu masih dilanda kebingungan. "aku tidak tega membangunkanmu sejak kau tertidur ditaman belakang kampus, jadi aku menggendongmu dan membawamu pulang." Jelasnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum kearah Donghae. "_gomawo_."

Donghae mendekat kearah Eunhyuk dan mengelus pipi kekasihnya itu. "sudah merasa baikan?"

"hm,"

"maaf aku hanya mengantarmu sampai sini, kau tau kan jika orangtuamu melihatku—

Ucapan Donghae terhenti ketika Eunhyuk menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir Donghae. "seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, entah karena apa kedua orangtuaku bersikap demikian padamu."

"wajar mereka bersikap begitu, berarti kedua orangtuamu sangat menyayangimu _chagi_," Ucap Donghae. "sudah, lebih baik kau masuk dan beristirahat yang cukup." Tambahnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mencium bibir Donghae dengan kilat. "_gomawo _Hae_-ah_, _saranghae_."

"_nado saranghae_ Hyukie, _more than you know_."

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum. Donghae yang pertama kali mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Eunhyuk yang mengerti langsung memejamkan matanya. Donghae melumat bibir kekasihnya itu beberapa saat lalu melepaskannya. Jarak mereka berdua tidak terlalu jauh, bahkan Donghae masih bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Eunhyuk yang memburu.

Sekali lagi Donghae mengecup dahi Eunhyuk. "masuklah,"

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan membuka pintu. Dia berjalan mundur sembari melambaikan tangannya kearah mobil Donghae.

Donghae menyalakan mobilnya ketika Eunhyuk sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya dan meninggalkan kawasan perumahan tersebut.

—**o0o—**

Eunhyuk baru turun dari kamarnya ketika jam sudah menunjukan jam makan malam. Di ruang makan yang berhubungan dengan dapur itu sudah ada Kangin yang sedang membaca majalah bisnis dan Leeteuk yang sedang menata makanan diatas meja.

"Hyukie, _umma _barusaja akan memanggilmu. Ayo cepat kesini." Eunhyuk mengangguk dan bergabung dengan Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Kangin memulai percakapan ditengah kegiatan makannya.

"baik."

"pulang kuliah tadi, kau tidak dijemput oleh _namja _itu kan?" Pertanyaan Kangin barusan membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan tangannya.

"memangnya kenapa jika aku pulang bersama Donghae? wajar bukan? Dia kekasihku."

Brak…

Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk terkejut saat Kangin dengan tiba-tiba mengebrak meja. Eunhyuk memberanikan diri memandang _appa_nya itu. Guratan kemarahan terlihat sangat jelas dimatanya.

"sudah berkali-kali ku peringatkan kau Kim Hyukjae untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan _namja _itu."

"apa masalah _appa _dengan Donghae sampai _appa _membencinya seperti sekarang ini?"

"Hyukjae!" Leeteuk berseru memperingati putrinya itu.

"apa alasan kalian membenci Donghae? dia baik dan aku mencintainya."

Plak…

Eunhyuk memegang pipi kanannya yang terasa panas karena tamparan Kangin. Bulir-bulir airmata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Dia segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar setelah mengambil kunci mobil yang digantung di dekat ruang keluarga. Tidak diperdulikannya teriakan Leeteuk maupun Kangin yang memanggil namanya.

Dan meninggalkan kedua pasang bayangan yang menyeringai melihat Honda Jazz biru itu menghilang. "_it's show time ge_."

Dia menggas mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang tidak pelan keluar dari perumahan tersebut. Eunhyuk mengarahkan kemudinya ke daerah pegunungan—rumah Donghae. Sesekali tengannya mengusap kasar airmata yang turun dipipinya.

Setelah hampir 20 menit menyetir. Mobil Eunhyuk berhenti tepat didepan sebuah mansion besar dengan jejeran mobil mewah didepannya.

**.**

**.**

Donghae dan penghuni mansion Keluarga Lee itu sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga. Donghae mengendus kesal melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Mereka sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Kedua orangtuanya sedang berbincang mesra seakan hanya mereka diruangan itu. Sedangkan pasangan Yewook, mereka sibuk berautis ria sembari mengelus-ngelus cangkang sebuah kura-kura. Dan pasangan terakhir, ck. Donghae kembali berdecak sebal melihat pasangan mesum satu itu. Mereka sedang beradu lidah dengan Sungmin yang duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun. kalian mengertikan?

Ryeowook berhenti dari kegiatannya dan memandang Donghae. "sepertinya yang kau harapkan datang _oppa_."

"huh?"

Tingtong…

Ryeowook tersenyum. "cepat buka sana,"

Donghae seakan mengerti setelah mencium bau khas kekasihnya itu. Senyuman indah terpatri diwajahnya sepanjang dia berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"si manusia itu datang?" Tanya Heechul.

"namanya Eunhyuk, _umma_!" Ucap Sungmin setelah selesai dengan acara lumat-melumat dengan kekasihnya.

Cklek…

Eunhyuk membalikan tubuhnya saat mendengar deritan pintu terbuka. "Hae-_ah_." Ucapnya lirih.

Donghae menangkup keduatangannya dipipi Eunhyuk. "ada apa? kenapa menangis _chagi_?"

"aku bertengkar dengan _appa_." Donghae langsung memeluk Eunhyuk. Dia bisa merasakan gadis dalam pelukannya itu kembali menangis. Dia berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggung Eunhyuk dengan perlahan.

"tenanglah, ayo masuk."

Donghae merangkul Eunhyuk masuk kedalam ruang keluarga. Sungmin dan yang lainnya tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk.

"malam Hyuk-_ah_, ada apa malam-malam kemari? Apa ikan satu itu membuat masalah?" Donghae melempar _deathglare_ kearah Heechul setelah mendengar ucapan _umma_nya itu.

"_umma_, _appa_ biarkan Eunhyuk beristirahat dikamarku _ne_? dia sedang tidak enak badan." Tanpa memperdulikan jawaban kedua orangtuanya, Donghae kembali membimbing Eunhyuk naik kelantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

"sekarang bisa jelaskan kenapa kau bertengkar dengan _appa_mu?" Tanya Donghae setelah mereka didalam kamar dan duduk berhadapan diatas _bed_-nya.

"aku menanyakan pada _appa _mengapa dia begitu tidak menyukaimu. Dan _appa _marah lalu menamparku." Lirihnya sambil menunduk.

Donghae mengangkat lengan kanannya lalu mengelus pipi kanan Eunhyuk yang memang terlihat memerah. "maaf, ini semua karenaku." Gumamnya.

"tidak Hae-_ah_, _appa _yang berlebihan." Bela Eunhyuk, dia tidak ingin Donghae merasa bersalah.

Donghae mengangguk memaklumi. Dia melirik jam digital yang berada dimeja nakasnya. Hampir jam 9 malam.

"tidurlah, sudah banyak kejadian yang kau alami hari ini." Donghae mempersiapkan bantal dan _bedcover_nya. Lalu membaringkan Eunhyuk diatas ranjang miliknya.

"kau akan menemaniku kan Hae?"

Donghae mengangguk dan membaringkan dirinya disebelah Eunhyuk. Dia membetulkan letak selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya. "tidurlah." Ucapnya sambil mengelus pelan rambut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memeluk pinggang Donghae dan membenamkan wajahnya kedada Donghae. Tak lama, Eunhyuk sudah terlelap kealam mimpi.

Kriet…

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, diikuti yang lainnya masuk kedalam kamar Donghae. "dia sudah tidur?" Tanya Hankyung.

Donghae mengangguk. "dia bertengkar dengan _appa_nya."

Deg…

Mata indah Sungmin melebar. Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya menyadari gelagat kekasihnya itu. "ada apa?"

Bola mata Sungmin melirik gelisah kearah Eunhyuk lalu kearah Kyuhyun kembali. "aku harus memastikan sesuatu." Setelah berujar demikian, Sungmin berlari keluar diikuti Kyuhyun beserta Yewook dibelakangnya.

"apa yang terjadi?"

"kau tenang saja, hanya masalah kecil." Setelah itu Hanchul keluar dari kamar Donghae.

—**o0o—**

Sesuai pengelihatannya. Kedua manusia paruh baya itu telah tergeletak tanpa nyawa dengan darah yang hampir habis. Sungmin berjalan menghampiri kedua orang tersebut dan berjongkok ditengah-tengah antara si wanita dan pria.

Dua lubang dileher. Vampire. pembunuh kedua orang itu adalah Vampire. Tapi siapa?

"Sungmin-_ah_?"

Sungmin mendongak kearah Kyuhyun dan Yewook yang barusaja masuk. Ketiganya begitu terkejut melihat siapa yang tergeletak tanpa nyawa tepat disamping kanan dan kiri Sungmin.

"bagaimana memberitahukannya pada Eunhyuk?" Gumam Sungmin.

Ya. Dua orang paruh baya yang tergeletak tanpa nyawa dengan darah yang hampir habis itu adalah Kangin dan Leeteuk. Orangtua Eunhyuk.

—**o0o—**

Eunhyuk terbangun dipagi hari setelah sinar matahari mengenai wajahnya. Dia mendudukan dirinya diatas _bed_. Kemana Donghae? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Drtt…

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ponsel miliknya yang bergetar disamping meja nakas. Alisnya menyatu saat melihat _contact person _Siwon tertera dilayar.

"_yeoboseyo_?"

Mata indahnya membulat terkejut. Tak lama bulir airmata jatuh menuruni pipi tirusnya. Kabar yang barusaja diterimanya sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Seakan tersadar, Eunhyuk segera turun dari _bed _dan berlari keluar. Tidak dihiraukannya panggilan Donghae dan yang lainnya. Dia mengendarai Honda Jazznya dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk kembali kerumahnya.

Kakinya terasa lemas saat dia keluar dari dalam mobil. Didepan rumahnya ada beberapa mobil polisi dan ambulance. Dengan langkah pelan dia masuk kedalam rumahnya. Bau anyir darah menyambutnya.

"_umma, appa._" Lirihnya. Hampir saja dia terjatuh tetapi sebuah lengan kekar memeganginya.

"tabahlah." Bukan. Itu bukan suara Donghae. Eunhyuk sangat hafal suara Donghae. Dia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangnya. "Siwon?"

Siwon tersenyum prihatin. "aku menemukan mereka pagi ini sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu." Dia menuntun langkah Eunhyuk mendekat kearah orangtuanya yang sedang dimasukan kedalam kantung.

"anda keluarga dari korban?" Tanya Dokter dengan tinggi menjulang itu.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya. "aku anaknya."

Dokter tersebut menghela nafas panjang. "saya tidak yakin, kematiannya begitu ganjil bagi saya. Tidak ada luka memar ataupun sayatan. Hanya saja darah korban habis dan lebih mengherankan lagi, hanya ada luka dileher saja." Jelasnya.

Otak Eunhyuk memproses setiap penjelasan Dokter tersebut. "Vampire?" Lirihnya.

"saya tidak begitu yakin." Setelah berujar demikian. Dokter itu berlalu dari hadapan Eunhyuk dan Siwon.

"semalam aku sempat melihat Sungmin dan yang lainnya keluar dari dalam rumahmu." Eunhyuk menatap Siwon dengan pandangan terkejut. Sungmin dan lainnya? Jadi mereka?

"Eunhyuk-_ah_." Donghae berlari masuk dan berniat menghampiri Eunhyuk sebelum—

"berhenti kalian pembunuh!"

"Hyuk? Apa maksudmu? A… aku—

"berhenti! keluar kalian! Kalian semua pembunuh orangtuaku! Pergi!" Sungmin dan Heechul menarik Donghae mundur sebelum Eunhyuk berbicara banyak pada orang-orang yang ada disana bahwa mereka adalah klan Vampire.

Siwon memeluk Eunhyuk yang menangis histeris. Dia mengelus perlahan kepala Eunhyuk dan menciumnya sekilas. Tak lupa seringai dia perlihatkan pada Lee's _family_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continue**_

**THANKS TO : amandhharu0522 | park ji hyun | ressijewelll | EnHai1504 | Anchovy | love haehyuk | kyukyu | RieHaeHyuk | dyangelfish | anchofishy | Lee Minmi | xxruuxx | myeolchyanchovy | Mey Hanazaki | yELFmyeolchi98 | Cho SungMel | Baby Kim | Ping97EvilKyuFishyHae | Nurhanita Clouds Elf | ajid kyumin | Haehyukyumin | Arum Junnie | chindrella cindy | QnadaranandaA | AND Guest .**

**.**

**.**

_**Read, and Review please?**_

_**-Thania Lee-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
